Dragon Ball Z: Changes
by TrueDomination
Summary: How much can one small change really make? Find out as each decision brings another change to this never ending story known as life.
1. Chapter 1:The Promise

**Dragon Ball Z: Changes**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Promise.**

A story Co-written by TheTrueTGX and GohanDominates

* * *

A/N:( Gohandominates) Now just a heads up this chapter deals mainly with the divergences and has a few time skips. Also its I want to thank TheTrueTGX for helping with this fic that otherwise without his help this fic might not have been done. Also would like to thank Icecry and her comic Strawberry Saga and Parallel Saga for inspiring True and I to write this fic.

* * *

_**September 9, 749 A.D. Fire Mountain**_

Master Roshi seemingly saved the Ox King's Castle with his famous Kamehameha wave. Seemingly, that is, because he pretty much erased the entire castle from the map.

"No time for that" he thought, he wanted to get to the goods; Bulma's goods to be exact.

With some quick thinking and a threat of more... bowel distress, Bulma got the shape shifting pig Oolong to *entertain* the old perv. She would quickly regret this after seeing herself do something unmentionable with the geezer. "You're gonna pay for that! And with MY body?! I think I'm going to be ill."

Turning her attention away from THAT she saw the daughter of the Ox King, Chichi, and the young boy who she was getting a lot of help from, Goku, having a conversation. It seemed innocent enough, but some of it caught her ears.

"Goku," Chi-Chi began, "When were old enough... I'll bet that my daddy will give you my hand." This caught the future savior of the world off guard.

"Huh? Your dad wants to give me something? This car is nice enough."

"Come on Goku! Quit playing dumb," Chi-Chi said not knowing that Goku was indeed what she claimed he was.

"If he wants to give me something I'll be sure to come and get it." Their conversation went elsewhere when Bulma heard Roshi gasping for air. "I am sooo going to make that little piggy pay for this!"

**-7-Shortly thereafter-7-**

The gang of 5, with the desert bandit Yamcha and his trusty sidekick Puar at their tails, were on the road to the 6th Dragon Ball. While keeping her eyes on the road, Bulma decided to talk with the naive youngster.

"So Goku, you ready to find the next Dragon Ball?" He raised his arms above his head and puffed out his chest with much gusto.

"Of course! I can't wait to see who we'll meet next!" This awoke the grouchy swine and he slid away from the active kid

"Did you have fun with that Chichi girl?" Bulma asked, "She seemed to like you."

"Like me? What do you mean?"

Bulma face palmed herself at her stupidity. She forgot all about Goku's mentality but she still decided to go for it in hopes that he would understand some of it. "She was asking if you'd come back here and marry her."

"Marry? Is that something…?" She cut him off before she'd face palm herself again, hard. "She likes you a lot. She wanted you to spend the rest of your life with her. If you do have feelings for her than go right ahead, just make sure she's the right one for you."

"Oh... I guess I'll have to tell her no." The ride was slowly getting silent, with only the car providing any type of noise. Goku than brought up a question "Okay... So what is a 'Puff Puff'?"

"OOLONG!"

_**May 9, 753 On site of the fight between Goku and King Piccolo**_

Goku's form was falling from a great height. Having delivered an obliterating blow to the feared Demon King Piccolo he couldn't move a muscle to save himself. "Goku!" the three eyed warrior Tien cried out to the falling hero. His body finally landed in the arms of the overweight, monster hunter Yajirobe.

"Yo."

"Hey Yajirobe. That you?"

"Yep. You'd totally be ground paste if I weren't here." Goku wanted to laugh but it hurt too much "Thanks... Yajirobe."

**-7- With the onlookers -7-**

The group consisting of Bulma, Yamcha, and the girl with 2 split personalities Launch, watched the explosion from a safe distance. "Wh-What was that? An explosion? What's going on over there?"

Bulma looked at the ground near the explosion and could barely make out anything. "If anything, the action is close to over there."

"Oh my... are we still g-g-going over there?" Yamcha cleared his throat while clutching his nun-chucks.

"Of course! We can't let more of our friends die. Let's go!" Bulma exclaimed with determination.

**-7- With Goku -7-**

Yajirobe was moving Goku over to his hover car before Goku spoke up, his voice solemn: "Tien, Did Master Roshi really die?"

"Sorry to say it, but he's gone… And so it Chiaotzu."

"And the Eternal Dragon?" Goku asked again. Tien nodded softly as a response.

"I... I see."

"Listen Goku," Tien said with some hope returning to him and his voice. "I plan on increasing my training from now on. I'll close that gap you put between us! I'm going to win the next Budokai Tenkaichi and beat you fair and square. No holding back!"

"Heh heh I'll make you eat those words!" the boy said with a pained chuckle.

With Goku in the car Yajirobe started up the vehicle. It rose off the ground a couple of inches, but it fell back to Earth. "The hey?" Yajirobe tried everything he could to get the car to work again. "Come on, Come On, COME ON!" he yelled in succession with every hit on the car, but no dice.

"What's up with the car? Is it out of gas?"

"No you... I filled it up before deciding to save your tail! Something must be wrong on the inside of it." he exited the car to check on it.

"Anything I can help with?" The pudgy man looked over the open hood of the car and stared at the triclops.

"You know how to check the engine?" Tien shook his head, earning a frustrated grunt from Yajirobe. "What's wrong with this? I knew I shouldn't have skipped out on that Car workshop class in school!"

Tien was slowly wandering the rubble of the battle and noticed something that looked odd. It was the pole that Goku used. "It's his power pole. He must be really out of it to not say anything about this." And as he was looking up, he saw the other group coming towards him.

"Tien! You're alright! Where's Piccolo?"

"Guys..." Tien stopped and starred at Yamcha. "Uhhh Yamcha?" Tien said as he pointed at the nun-chuck in Yamcha's hand. "What is that?" Yamcha observed the nun-chuck as well.

"What? I would have used this if I needed to!"

"What would that thing do to a demonic being?" Tien asked with a smirk.

"Hey! I know how to use this! Besides it's better than nothing."

"Actually Yamcha" Bulma voiced her opinion. "You might as well have brought a gun. Have you been watching too many Bruce Lee films again?"

"Bulma, I thought you were on my side!"

"We have no time for your childish attitude Yamcha," Bulma retorted, "How's Goku?" she asked after directing herself to Tien. Tien pointed at the car with Yajirobe now giving up on getting it to work. "He's in there." The group saw the shape Goku was in. Poor kid, he was already asleep. "He's okay, right Tien?" He nodded earning a sigh of relief from Bulma.

"Oh, what's up?" Yajirobe poked his head from the opposite side of the car, scaring Bulma in the process. He seemed too ignore the screaming woman and talked. "Does anyone of you know what's wrong with this? I can't get it to work." Yamcha, while owning many cars similar to this knew almost nothing on how it worked. Bulma, on the other hand, was a technical genius. She picked herself up and inspected the car's insides.

"Yeah, this one's an older model. Where do you need to go?"

"Well, Goku here needs to get fixed up. We'd probably be there by now, but the piece of junk died on me. Cost me an arm and a leg too... I know I'm not carrying him to Korin's."

"Korin's? How will that help Goku?" Bulma asked. Yajirobe proceeded to explain who the cat, who was also a master martial artist, was as well as the magical beans that could fill up your belly for 10 days and heal a person of most wounds. "And no matter what you do, do NOT eat a lot of them! Nearly busted wide open..."

"Oookay? Well, I can fix this for you, but on one condition."

"You can fix my baby? Anything!" He was on his hands and knees, begging her to fix his car.

"I'll fix your... 'baby', if I get to join you guys." She got a quick yes and she got to work. Tien got to Goku's side of the car and placed the Power Pole in his lap. Goku's eyes fluttered and settled on it. "My... Power..." He turned to Tien nodding to him. "Thanks Tien," he said before he passed out again. Tien thanked Goku as well for saving his life and then turning around to see Yamcha snickering. "Not now Yamcha."

Bulma peeked over the car's open hood to see Yajirobe snoozing in the front seat. "Wake up, ya lazy bum!" This brought him back to the land of the wake. "I found out what messed up your car. Someone was dumb enough to increase the workings of the flight capacitor to nearly 3 times its limits! It should have blown up from what was done to it." Yajirobe could only rub the back of his head and offer an: "Oops, heh."

"*Sigh* I fixed it so that it should be back to the way it was, and I altered some of the other bits so that it can levitate to a certain degree." Yajirobe spoke about that being what he wanted, then cursing about lying car workers.

"Well, start it up and let's go!" The car did just that and was about to go but Yamcha yelled out,

"Hey! What about us!" She turned to him with a slight grin.

"Someone's gonna have to spread the good news. And Tien might need to be looked at." She paused and looked over to the former crane student with a concerned look, "You sure you don't want to come with us?" He promptly answered her with a nod. With that they left for Korin's Tower, while Yamcha had to carry Tien to the helicopter where Launch waited for them.

**-7- A little later. At Korin's Tower-7-**

The car was able to slowly make its way up the tall tower. And in time, Goku was soon back to 100 percent with a single Senzu Bean. This intrigued Bulma. _"This completely healed him. This could be the next big jump in medicine research! This could change the world!" _But her thoughts were interrupted by the strange talking cat, who normally didn't eavesdrop on other peoples thoughts but couldn't help but over hear Bulma's do to how loud they were.

"I know you have good intentions, but these are holy compared to that garbage you humans gorge on." He whipped some fish off his lips before continuing. "Most of you humans are good and all, but this is something that, if in the wrong hands could create something truly evil. I don't know how, but it would end up that way. I'm sorry but I can't..."

He froze for some odd reason. His face then seemed to be surprised and finally calmed down. He turned to Goku. "Well, that was a surprise."

"What was it Master Korin?" Goku asked full of curiosity.

"Heh, seems you caught someone's attention! I was just told by the Guardian of the Earth, Kami, that he'd like for you to visit him."

"Wow! Did you hear that Goku? We're going to see Kami!" Bulma exclaimed joyfully. Goku giggled as well to this and they were dancing with joy, but Korin clarified what he said. "Only Goku can see Kami. I'm sorry, but he said that you won't be able to see the boy for another 3 years."

"Three years?" They both blurted out.

"So you can train for the next Tenkaichi tournament. He will tell you everything when you make it to him."

"It's okay. I don't think I'm properly dressed for meeting Kami anyways, Goku." She smiled sadly as she and Yajirobe prepared to leave. "Goodbye." The car slowly went down, but Bulma could hear Goku's yells of goodbye and seeing everyone at the next tournament. This would be a long 3 years. Goku turned to face Korin once more. "So how do I get to this Kami person?"

_**May 7, 756 A.D. Outside the Budokai Tournament Building**_

While the now very grown up looking Goku, Krillin, Tien and the others fought for the preliminaries; Bulma was thinking about all that happened so far. _"That was really Goku? Wow, he sure isn't the same little kid I found in the mountains all those years ago, well looks wise. Still a simpleton but he's still Goku."_ Her thoughts then went to her on and off boyfriend. "And Yamcha... He didn't say ANYTHING to me! Not a kiss, a hello. Grrrrr! I waited for him all these years and he just ignores me! At least Goku had the decency to say hi to me and was happy to see me."

Then an odd realization hit her. For the past three years she had been constantly comparing her on-off boyfriend to Goku! She knew enough of Yamcha to know he wasn't perfect and had some 'rough' spots; like chasing after other women, but Goku would always stayed by his friends side no matter what, and well he was Goku. The last time she had seen Yamcha was shortly before he left unannounced to go 'train' but despite the anger she felt for being duped she had often found her thoughts wondering to Goku more and more, wondering how he was doing or if he was okay or not. She was noticing Yamcha rarely came to her mind during the past 3 years and for some reason it scared her. "I wonder what kind of training Goku has done under Kami this whole time." She mused as she waited ringside for the main event.

**Match 2. Son Goku VS. Name Withheld**

"I don't get it. Maybe you've mistaken me for someone else?" On the platform, Goku and the upset woman stared off.

"I believe your name is 'Son Goku,' am I right?" It's obvious she knew him, but from where? and why was she so angry at Goku?

"Let the second match of the tournament BEGIN!" The woman didn't wait for Goku at all as she was already on him with many blows, but none of them seemed to land despite the ferocity of her attacks. The audience was amazed and awed at the display of technique, prowess and skill both of these incredible fighters were displaying.

**-7- A few minutes later -7-**

"I'm sorry if I made you upset Miss Withheld, but if you can't tell me what I did then I can't remember it." Goku said as he leapt out of the way of a sweeping kick, only making her more enraged. She followed him into the air, not giving up on her pursuit.

"You made a promise to me! Did you really forget about THAT too?!" Goku tried his best to avoid her various strikes in midair despite a few hits grazing him.

"Promise?" This rang a bell in both Goku and Bulma's memories, Bulma more so than Goku. Goku couldn't remember it, but it was coming back to Bulma. Was this girl? She couldn't be could she? "Strange. Her style is almost identical to the Turtle House's." Roshi thought out lout as he stroked his white beard. This practically confirmed it for the blue haired woman. She knew this anonymous girl's true name.

"You promised to marry me!" Everyone watching heard it loud and clear. This woman had arrived to the tournament to get her man? That was a first. "She really thinks he was serious?" Bulma whispered to herself, "He thought it was about food! Please remember Goku." She silently said to herself hoping Goku could hear her.

After being given a chance to hear her name if he defeated her, Goku drew back his fist and drove a shock wave strong enough to knock her out of the ring. He helped her up after being declared the winner and again asked for her name. "You still don't know? I'm the Ox King's daughter, Chi-Chi." At that moment it felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks as it all came back to him, him finding her, the two of them getting Roshi to Fire Mountain, everything.

"Y-Y-you're..." She nodded to him with a smile on her face. "And I promised..." Another memory came to mind.

**-7- Flash Back-7-**

**"Goku," Chi-Chi began, "When were old enough... I'll bet that my daddy will give you my hand." This caught the future savior of the world off guard.**

**"Huh? Your dad wants to give me something? This car is nice enough."**

**"Come on Goku! Quit playing dumb," Chi-Chi said not knowing that Goku was indeed what she claimed he was.**

**"If he wants to give me something I'll be sure to come and get it."**

**"She was asking if you'd come back here and marry her."**

**"Marry? Is that something…?"**

**"She likes you a lot. She wanted you to spend the rest of your life with her. If you do have feelings for her than go right ahead, just make sure she's the right one for you."**

**"Oh... I guess I'll have to tell her no."**

**-7- Back to the present -7-**

He did remember. His shoulders slumped as he continued. "I remember what we said. I did say I would come back and accept whatever your father gave to me." Chichi was blushing up a storm. She could imagine it now, their wedding day would be so beautiful! Goku's words brought her back to reality. "I know I said that, but I thought he was going to give me something to eat or something. I haven't really thought about who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry Chichi, I wish I could have told you this sooner." He stared at her with a weak smile. "I can't accept it."

No one said a thing. Tears were about to swell in Chi-Chi's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Goku, not knowing what to do, tried to tell her that he was sorry. A loud smack could be heard throughout the area. Even the reincarnation of the Demon King, Piccolo thought that was harsh. Goku didn't react to it. Maybe he deserved it, he thought. She left Goku and walked to the tournament halls while the announcer was voicing out that he had never seen anything like what he had just witnessed happen in all of his time at the tournament, before seeing a familiar face.

"You're that man from before, aren't you?" Yamcha, being the slight oddball he was, could only rub the back of his head and giggled a little. "Oh, and your tooth grew back in I see."

"Actually it's a replacement." The others near them couldn't believe it. Yamcha was flirting with this woman. He had some nerves!

Bulma, though from a distance, could see Yamcha and the woman who slapped Goku chatting it up. "W-W-Well then... We should be about prepared for the next match!" Goku was still standing in the ring, but knew that the last message was a sign he should leave the ring. After some convincing the tournament officials let Bulma through and ran over to comfort her depressed friend, deciding to yell at Yamcha later.

"Are you okay Goku?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He said that he'd need a moment to think, but it wasn't caught by Bulma's ears. Everyone including the audience was passing their 'sorry' to the poor guy. They walked a short distance away, but he wanted to give his support to his friends and be there for them to cheer them on in the hopes that he could fight them. They came first to him, after all they were what mattered most to him and made him who he was.

**-7- Near the end of the Goku VS. Piccolo fight -7-**

Goku's broken body lay in the middle of the destroyed Tournament arena. He could only look up and he could see the evil Piccolo Jr. prepare to launch his final attack. All of the dark energy he could pull out, all of his hate, fury, and anger, was manifesting into right hand.

"With this, I take my vengeance…" He aimed it at his rival. "…UPON THIS WORLD!" The blast was fast. It completely whipped out everything in its path. Goku didn't look like he made it. Everyone cried out for their hero.

"They will have to glue him back together in the afterlife after that! He's nothing but dust now!" This new sense of joy was addicting to him. He yelled in triumph over Earth's greatest hero. "Goku is no more! Now begins the start of the next reign of King Piccolo! A reign with no end!"

They couldn't believe it. He was really gone? Chichi, despite her anger towards the man, knew that Goku needed to win this fight or the planet would be doomed. But hope was arriving. "T-Tien, do you see that?" Tien quickly saw what the former monk saw. And indeed it was Goku! "What?!"

Goku was flying in at a fast pace, and Piccolo was his target. He tried to back up, but that was the move that sealed his fate. Goku had him where he wanted him. "I can't LOSE!" And Goku finally connected a devastating head-butt into the chest of Piccolo. Both fighters flew back with Piccolo landing at a farther distance than his opponent.

Goku immediately got the attention of the announcer and he confirmed that Piccolo was indeed out of bounds of what remained of the ring, thus making Goku the winner of the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi. Afterwards everyone left the safety of the hole they were in and quickly celebrated with Goku who was still in a fairly bad shape.

**-7- A little bit later -7-**

Goku is the definition of a good guy. He just spared the man who tried to kill him without a second thought. _"That's just one of his good qualities," _Bulma thought. _"Heh, you've grown up a lot Goku. Yet nothing seems to be impossible to you."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the man next to her.

"I can't believe that Goku did it! I'm glad he's on our side, how about you Bulma?"

She gave a glare at Yamcha still slightly angry that he would openly flirt with another woman and went off to see Goku. _"He has some nerves! Trying to act like he didn't flirt with that other woman... Gahhhh!"_ Yamcha was confused by this. Did he do something wrong he thought out loud to himself but it went unheard.

Bulma decided that everyone there should come on over to Capsule Corp to celebrate not only Goku's win, but his victory over the reborn Demon King Piccolo. However Kami had declined saying that he needed to get back to the Lookout to continue his Guardian duties. Though despite all that had happened Chi-Chi had agreed to come along, which had probably been Yamcha's doing.

**-7- Capsule Corp-7-**

The party had been a huge blast for everyone present, well everyone except Bulma. She was fuming! She had left to go get some more food since Goku had nearly eaten it all and was still going, and when she got back she had seen that Chi-Chi girl kiss _**HER**_ boyfriend on the lips and the man did nothing to fight it, in fact it looked like he was enjoying it! Shortly afterwards after they had separated, she marched over to her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into a secluded area of the garden.

"What the heck was that?!" she asked with a fierce glare that would have killed Yamcha if it were possible.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he stuttered trying to play innocent.

"Don't play stupid with me, mister." She said firmly, "I saw you kissing Chi-Chi! Or did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" he said as he tried to calm her girlfriend down.

"What's the difference?! You did nothing to stop her!" she yelled with hurt in her voice, "I had a feeling you might be cheating on me all those times you would go out late and coming back drenched in cologne, something that you explicitly told me you hated using as it 'took away' from your natural 'charm'," she said as she used her fingers for added emphasis.

"I told you that was from my agents wanting me to model for cologne ads!" he said raising his voice slightly as he felt his anger rising.

Bulma growled, "I have heard about several women claiming to have slept with you for the past three years, I have even gotten hate mail from your fan girls and I can prove that!" she yelled getting into face, "You parade around caring for no one but yourself and I have had enough of it!"

Her eyes were beginning to water but she refused to let him see her cry, "And I…I think it would be best if…if we don't see each other anymore." She whispered softly before running off, her hands covering her face in a futile attempt to stop the tears of anger and frustration from streaming down her face. Leaving her now ex-boyfriend shocked into silence, mouth hung open.

All Goku had seen was Bulma and Yamcha together 'talking' before his best friend ran out of the building crying which made him slightly angered. Had Yamcha done something to her? He sure hoped not. Goku was about to walk over towards Yamcha but stopped two steps and turned towards the door Bulma ran out of and looked back towards Yamcha. He was thinking if he should go see if Yamcha was alright or to see if Bulma was okay. Sure Yamcha was his friend, but so was Bulma. Then again Bulma was his best friend and he had always felt that she was just a bit more special to him that the rest of his friends not knowing why. Having made up his mind he turned back towards Tien and Krillin who seemed to be in a similar dilemma as him.

"Hey guys, could you see if Yamcha is alright? I'm going to check on Bulma." He called out as he pointed his thumb towards Bulma's direction; receiving nods the two and a shudder from the former bandit at the mention of Bulma's name.

After a few minutes of searching, and following the sounds of soft sobs, he had finally found Bulma in her room, curled up and clenching her pillow tightly. She hadn't even noticed there was someone next to her until Goku had sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Quickly glancing up to see who would dare bother her while she was in such a state, she caught a glimpse of Goku's smiling face and quickly tossed the pillow aside and started to bawl into her friends chest, clutching at the fabric of his orange gi as he put a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"What's wrong Bulma?"

"It's...it's Yamcha," she said sadly as she pushed away so she could properly look at Goku. "He," she took in a deep breath and began to speak again, "I broke up with him." Goku simply nodded for her to continue, after having figured out what she meant by 'breaking up', that is and a small explanation on Bulma's part causing her to smile a bit. "He was seeing other women, and he thought I didn't notice. I can usually smell their perfume on him even after he had started doing the cologne ads for his martial arts agent, which I'm sure was only to validate his excuse for using it. But he would come back here reeking of cologne more often and usually had an underlying scent of another woman's perfume. It was so...it just made me so angry that he would do such a thing."

She let out a sigh before she stood up cradling her arms as Goku stayed sitting on the bed, "It's just that I thought Yamcha could be the one but I guess he wasn't. Then again I guess I always knew it wouldn't work out in the end, I mean he was always off with some other girl when I was busy helping my dad or working on my own inventions. Besides, I was planning on breaking up with him soon anyway, I just needed the right moment which obviously was tonight," she said running her hand through her long naturally blue hair.

"But if you were going to break up with him anyway, why are you crying over him? And what's an agent?" Goku asked a tad bit confused.

"Well you see, it's… it's a bit complicated. I tried to make our relationship work but he obviously had other plans and that's what hurt me the most I guess. But as to why I was crying I guess I just needed to let it out someway and I guess crying felt like the best way of letting out all my frustration in one go. As for his agent, well he got one after his fight with Tien and long story short he needed money and they would give it to him for a few ads here and there." Bulma said as she walked towards the window her hands fidgeting and twirling her hair with her fingers. "But you know… It's crazy. Every time Yamcha would do something stupid or well anything, I would think back and compare him to you and well more or less hope that he could be just a bit more like you." She nervously glanced back towards her best friend who wore a confused expression.

"But why? Why would you want him to be more like me?" he asked pointing his finger at himself.

Bulma blinked, then blinked again, why **_did_** she want Yamcha to be more like Goku? "Well," Bulma stared as she fumbled over her words, "You...you always go out of your way to help those who need it, you don't hesitate to stand for what you believe in or what you feel is right. You don't let others pull you down and are always happy no matter what; you can always see the good in people. Hell, even back at the tournament you helped that jerk Piccolo by giving him a Senzu bean."

Goku frowned slightly as he crossed his arms, "Bulma that's not a very nice word to use. Besides Piccolo deserves a chance to choose his own path and if I had killed him, Kami would have died too and the Dragon Balls would have disappeared with him. Besides, if I did kill him, I wouldn't be any better than Piccolo." Goku said in a serious tone doing his best to defend his actions.

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at Goku's statement. "You're such a boy scout sometimes, you know that." She said playfully.

Goku smiled as he scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle, "Hey, everyone deserves a second chance. Like I said, I just do what I think is right."

Bulma however, only half heard what he said since she was lost in her own thoughts. She was over the fact that she and Yamcha had broken up but then again she wasn't really all that affected by the breakup to begin with as she knew it wouldn't work and just needed the chance to finalize the break up. As a matter of fact, she had realized about a month after he left unannounced to go 'train', not that it helped him any, that their relationship wasn't going to get very far and it just wasn't meant to be. But why was she constantly comparing him to Goku? There had to be a reason, there always was. But she just couldn't see it, or maybe she rather didn't want to? She had admitted that Goku had changed a great deal since she last saw him, well in appearance. She had also missed Goku more than Yamcha during those long three years. She would wonder how Goku was doing and if he was alright training with Kami, despite Yamcha being out in the wild training then again who knew if he was actually training and not chasing after other women. Maybe it was all the time she spent with him on those adventures collecting the Dragon Balls. Well to be honest, she would have left Goku high and dry after she got his 4 star ball but she let him tag along because of his strength and how innocent he was and as a result she had begun to feel secure around him. She also knew he wouldn't try anything funny, well on purpose and when he did do something it was usually on accident, like walking in on her in the shower that one time or him making sure she was a girl...that was embarrassing then again she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Was it possible that she has had a crush on Goku all this time and has been too oblivious to notice? Was that actually a possibility? It might explain why she compared nearly every person she saw or knew, mainly Yamcha, to Goku or even why she felt like she could feel at ease and without a care in the world when she was around him. Maybe, just maybe she was in love with him all this time and was just too blind to see it.

Before she could ponder much more on this confusing and nerve racking dilemma she found herself in, Bulma was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Goku's hand tap her on the shoulder. She looked up at Goku, staring into his pitch black eyes and seemed to get lost in them. Before she knew what had happened or what was going on, she was kissing Goku. But he didn't seem to be rejecting it, rather he seemed to enjoy it. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and began frantically taking a few steps back and began to pace.

"Oh man, I'm such an idiot!" she said scolding herself out loud. "I just broke up with Yamcha and I already make a move on Goku?" She looked up at the man, her best friend. He was blushing profusely and seemed almost dazed.

Goku still slightly dazed spoke up: "Bulma..." His head was spinning as he tried to think of what to say. The kiss had been completely unexpected yet it had felt, right. And for some reason he felt he now knew why Bulma held a special spot for Bulma as her kiss seemed to open up some dormant pool of emotion he never knew he had but he knew he liked how they felt.

"Yes Goku?" She responded a bit scared at what Goku might say, afraid she might have ruined their friendship or worse.

"Do…do you remember, when we were younger, when you told me about what Chi-Chi wanted?" She nodded that she did indeed remember. What was Goku getting at? Could he maybe be thinking of actually getting with that Chi-Chi girl? Could it be that she just lost her best friend by being so sudden?

"Goku..." Her words were cut off by Goku's lips. It felt like she was in heaven, Goku feeling the same. He pulled away slowly still looking star struck as he gazed into Bulma's blue eyes. "I know I'm not the brightest person in the world, I don't know anything about 'How to be a gentleman' or how to act like someone you deserve or how to deal with these weird new feelings." Bulma was about to respond but was stopped when Goku put his finger to her lips to stop her as he still had more to say. "But if you are willing to accept me as more than your best friend, then I will try my hardest to make you happy."

Bulma was touched by these words. They pulled at her heartstrings. This was the type of person she had always wanted, the type of man she always dreamed of having. They quickly kissed again, only deeper. All the while they were being watched by a pair of jealous and angry eyes, a pair of eyes that belonged to Yamcha.

He had stood outside the door for most of the conversation intending on apologizing to Bulma and to try and get back with her and swear to her that he would never even look at another woman, despite having had made that promise and broken it many times before. But this time he wouldn't give into the temptation. He was planning on not letting Bulma go, but now it was too late. He wasn't the man she wanted, he never was and never could be. He couldn't be the man she needed and he understood that, but despite knowing that and Goku being one of his close friends, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards Goku, even if it was his own fault. Not wanting to see any more, should things get steamy, he silently closed the door that he had cracked open and headed back to the garden to hang out with the others to give the two their time alone.

As he sat down at a bench, Tien and Krillin made their way over to him.

"Hey man, how did it go?" Krillin asked, trying to pry or sound curious while Tien stood there but equally interested.

Yamcha groaned, "Me and her won't be getting together again," he said almost bitterly, "But I think it's for the best. I couldn't be the man she needed me to be and she deserves the best and if I have to step out of the way for that to happen, then so be it. Also, don't bother Goku and Bulma. She's still a bit down and Goku is doing his best to help her out," he added lying about the last part to prevent the others from possibly interrupting what they might be doing and trying his best to stay positive. He looked around and noticed that Chi-Chi was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys where is that Chichi girl?" he asked as he glanced around, "I don't see here anywhere. Did Master Roshi scare her off?"

Krillin looked back at Tien and Tien nodded, "You see she was quite upset when she found out that you and Bulma were dating or had been dating and that you had allowed her to kiss you, so she left after saying a few things," the former monk answered.

"Wait, what kind of things?" he asked slightly unsure if he wanted to know.

"Um, are you sure you want to know?" the monk asked hesitantly as if he had read the former bandits mind.

"She said that you were a despicable person and nothing but a flirt who had no regard for commitment or purity of relationships and that if she ever saw 'that sleaze' again it would be too soon," Tien said, not bothering to sugar coat the woman's response. It wasn't his thing to do after all.

"Oh man, I never knew a person could get that mad, I think she could even give Piccolo a run for his money with a temper like that," Krillin said with a forced chuckle.

Seeing her angry was a scary sight indeed even for Tien. Krillin had even looked like he was about to wet his pants when they had told her that Yamcha was a player of sorts and was supposed to be dating Bulma. Yamcha slouched down into the bench, slightly more depressed. Today was just not his day.

After a few minutes of silence and having had enough dwelling on things that couldn't be, he decided to go out and train so that maybe at the next tournament he wouldn't be so utterly and completely humiliated like he was today.

"Hey guys I'm gonna head out. It was nice hanging around but I'm going to go out and train, Kami knows I need to if I ever want to catch up to Goku and actually stand a chance at the next tournament." With that he left Capsule Corp. and flew off into the night with a sleeping Puar cradled in his arms.

Tien smirked, "I'm with Yamcha on that one. I don't want to be left in Goku's dust any more than I already am. I think I'm gonna to head out as well," he said as he flew off to towards and a tired Chiaotzu clinging to his back leaving just Krillin, Master Roshi and Oolong in the garden.

Not knowing what to do Krillin decided it was best to leave as well, though he did have the urge to check on Goku and Bulma but he had a gut feeling that Bulma would be furious if anyone besides Goku saw her right now. So following Tien's and Yamcha's lead, he too left to go and train but not before he grabbed a drunken Roshi and Oolong and headed to Kame house.

* * *

Author's Notes (TGX): This was a lot of fun to write. I hadn't seen the old Dragon Ball episodes in quite some time. The nostalgia of it all came back to me. The music, the voices, everything was better than I remembered! I'm glad that I was able to be a part of this story. I know that we'll be continuing this for quite some time. And it will only get better from here! I'd like to thank Gohandominates for letting me team up with him to create this 1st chapter. I'd also like to thank Kagetoworld for being the Beta for the story and a special thanks to IceCry and her works "Strawberry Saga" for inspiring me and Gohan to start this fic. Thanks for reading! *Outro*


	2. Chapter 2: First Comes Love

_**DragonBallZ Changes**_

_**Chapter 2: First Comes Love...**_

_**By GohanDominates and TheTrueTGX**_

Goku and Bulma stood in each other's embrace, lost in their own world as they kissed in the middle of the room as it filled with the soothing light of the nearly full moon. Bulma abruptly broke off the kiss and backed up a couple steps as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Goku" she started, "I know that despite what we said and just did but, but I think we might be moving too fast. I just want to be sure that this is what we both really want." She paused and shakily took in a deep breath before she continued. "I want us to be together, I really do but, maybe we can just, you know, take it a bit slow for right now?" she asked, looking at the man before her to see what his reaction and was relieved he simply smiled softly at her and nodded.

She walked over to the bed and sat down patting the spot next to her for Goku to join her and he did. They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. "So what do we do now?" Goku asked as he tried to contain a yawn.

Bulma yawned as well, "I think we need to go to bed. It's been quite the eventful day…and night."

Goku nodded as he let his back fall onto the rest of the bed behind him letting out a sigh, "Wow, this bed is way more comfy than the one's at Kami's." he said sleepily.

"Really?" she asked slightly shocked, "But since he's Kami wouldn't he have the best?"

"Nah, not really he had some nice beds but they just didn't feel as comfy as this one does," he answered as he started to doze off.

"Hey, mister, don't think that just because we kissed that you can sleep in my bed!" she said slightly annoyed.

"Ah, come one it's big enough for the two of us. Don't be a bed hog," he pouted slightly.

Bulma couldn't help but feel déjà vu as she remember the first time they had gone out looking for the Dragon Balls and she had forced Goku to sleep on the floor of her portable capsule house. The memory caused her to smile softly, "Oh alright fine! But you try anything funny and you're in dog house, got it?"

Goku's eyes lit up, despite feeling completely tired. He groggily stood up from the bed and began to take off his weighted clothing slightly alarming Bulma. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked quickly.

"What? Don't tell me you want me to wear my weighted clothing when I sleep too!" he cried out his dismay.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I almost forgot about those things. Don't need you ruining my bed." she said as she ran her hand over where Goku had been sitting just seconds ago which was now slightly dipping due to the immense weight of his training gear. "Wait what do you mean, 'too?"

"Kami had me wear these weights all the time, even when I slept," he said as folded the weighted clothes.

"Oh, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" she asked as Goku shrugged, taking off his boots as Bulma got up and headed over to her private bathroom to change as well.

After a few minutes she walked out and saw Goku sprawled out on the bed under the covers, out like a light. Bulma let out an angry growl. Calling _**HER**_ a bed hog when he was sprawled out taking up the whole thing, the nerve! She marched over to the sleeping man was about to shake him awake but stopped herself, the way he looked was even more serene and peaceful when he was asleep, how that was possible she didn't know. She reached out and touched his lips causing her to blush, but only slightly. After a few tries and some careful maneuvering, she had managed to turn Goku so that his back was to her and then got into bed herself.

It felt weird to her; she had never let Yamcha sleep in the same bed as her even though they had dated for months and now she was letting Goku do that very thing in less than a day. She sighed, deciding to not to dwell on the past, closed her eyes as her plans for tomorrow filled her mind; they would go shopping for new clothes for Goku.

* * *

The next morning came fast for Bulma, too fast, as she was having such a wonderful dream about her and Goku and a…a child? She shook her head slightly and pried her eyes open and glanced at her clock to see the time which read, "5:00". With a groan she started to roll over but froze when she felt arms around her and warmth on her back that wasn't there when she went to sleep. Glancing back she saw Goku snuggled next to her, his face buried into her hair and his bare chest pressing against her back. What really caught her attention was he was in nothing but a pair of boxers!

Quickly, she shook the feeling of embarrassment and tried to release herself from her boyfriend's grip. She paused…he was her boyfriend now, right? They had confessed, kissed, slept in the same bed, and agreed to take it slow so that made them official, right? She had even planned their first date! Yet it still felt unreal. Once again she tried to break free of Goku's iron grip but to no avail.

A few minutes after giving up and just enjoying being in Goku's arms, she felt him stir. Bulma managed to roll over to face the man who had unintentionally been keeping her prisoner in her own bed and watched as his eyes tiredly opened and closed.

"Huh, you're not Mr. Carrot Cake," he mumbled still half asleep as his sleepy gaze fell on the young woman in his arms. A couple seconds passed and he noticed that the young woman in his arms was Bulma and that she was glaring at him slightly, with a small blush on her face. Realization hit him as he noticed that he had been holding Bulma this whole time causing him to chuckle nervously. "Uhh, morning?"

Bulma's glare drilled into him as she tried to once again struggle to get up, "Bout time you woke up!" she said as she tried to get up again but failed yet again. "Not to sound mean or anything but could you, you know let me go? I need to get up so I can shower." she said with a bit of annoyance at her lack of strength.

* * *

After finally taking a shower, getting dressed, styling her hair and putting on a touch of makeup, avoiding the lipstick this time around, it was around six-thirty and Goku was nowhere in the room though she had an idea of where he was. In a few short minutes Bulma made her way to the dining area and sure enough there sat Goku scarfing down enough food to feed an army and a half. Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mom, seemed to be quite happy that Goku was enjoying her cooking so much, as she was constantly bringing out more and more food almost by the minute with a larger than usual smile on her face.

He glanced at her and smiled as noodles hung out of his mouth and patting a chair for her to sit next to him before going back to 'eating'. Bulma, while a bit reluctant, did so and began to slowly eat her breakfast as well, simply enjoying being next to her messy haired boyfriend.

Afterwards, Bulma managed to convince Goku that he needed to wear something other than his turtle school uniform and to go with her to go shopping. When they got to the mall, Goku looked amazed at how many people were there bustling in and out of the many stores and the many things they had sold. Bulma grabbed Goku's hand with her own and as she lead him to a sports store to get some loose clothing that would be good for both public appearance and training.

* * *

After an hour or so Bulma had been able to get Goku a reasonable amount of clothes that he and her both agreed upon. They stopped at other clothing stores for Bulma to get some new clothes and buying out some of the small concessions stands and food court. Then finally the couple made their way back towards Capsule Corp. to drop off the new clothes they had bought, with Goku carrying all the bags and luggage.

Bulma let out a happy sigh as she sat down in the garden area of her home. She had enjoyed spending the day with Goku a great deal and he seemed to be having just as much fun as she did if not more. Then again Goku had never been to such a big place before either and she was even happier that she was the one to be able to be with him on such an occasion. It was their first date and it was definitely a day to remember. Goku had gone off to check on his grandfather's old house on Mount Paozu and see if there was anything there that he wanted to bring back to her place. She had convinced him to move in after all, but not before promising that she would try and buy that plot of land from the Ox King and have some service robots maintain the place.

* * *

Two whole months had passed and Bulma and Goku had grown even closer than before as they were constantly going on dates to the city or the wilderness or on a picnic in the park, heck the even went and searched for the four star dragon ball for old time's sake. Bulma had even managed to get the plot of land that had belonged to Gohan, Goku's grandfather from the Ox King. Though he was reluctant at first due to Goku breaking his daughter's heart, but reconciled when Bulma had explained that Goku had completely misunderstood Chi Chi and that it wasn't entirely his fault. Ox King had really liked the boy and grateful to him but decided that the land which had been owned by his best friend and rival Gohan, would go to Goku free of charge, more so for the memory Gohan than for Goku.

Goku and Bulma were sitting just outside the little hut that Goku had been raised in watching the sunset and the stars fade to life. She was exhausted, Goku had been trying to show her how to access her ki and teach her to fly but her mind was just to cluttered to focus on it though. They had only recently started to work on this but Bulma had doubted that she would be able to get it but was willing to try anyway.

The messy haired man stood up and reached into his pocket and smiled hopefully to himself.

"Bulma?" he spoke softly as he dug his hand deep into his pockets.

"Hmm?" she looked up him her eyes looking over his form and noticed he was a bit nervous which was odd since her Goku was almost never nervous. "What is it Goku?"

"Bulma" he said again as he offered her his hand which she took and pulled her up, "I have something I want to ask you," he said as he tried to recall exactly how he had seen the people in the movies Bulma and he watched went. He got down on one knee and pulled the small velvet box out and opened it as he looked into the blue haired woman's shocked eyes, "Will, will you marry me?" he asked slowly yet confidently.

Bulma nearly fainted as she heard the question and saw the ring, which was stunningly beautiful with a golden band and several small diamonds dotting the rosy vine like design. Sure she loved Goku and with every fiber in her body wanted to say 'yes' but something stopped her from saying anything. Her brain went into overdrive thinking of every aspect of the situation as she began to over-think the aspects of her and Goku finally settling down.

"I… I don't know. I don't think I…er…we are ready yet," she said hurriedly and feeling overwhelmed by her own answer causing an awkward silence to fall over them.

Goku sighed sadly as he closed the box and put it back into his pocket. He was confused and sad but mainly confused. In the movies the women always said 'yes' and were so happy. Did he do something wrong? Did he miss something? With a sigh, Goku stood up and nodded placing the velvet box back into his blue sweatpants.

"Ok. I guess we should head back to Capsule Corp. huh?" he said sadly receiving a nod from Bulma. He called Nimbus and let Bulma sit on his lap as they headed back home in an awkward silence.

* * *

Bulma was feeling stressed out about her and Goku for the first time since they had gotten together, excluding that first night and a few other times which were for separate reasons like Goku eating several boxes of cereal in the store before they could buy it during one of their earlier dates. She sat in her room brushing her hair as she had done for the past half hour, in the same spot as she always did when she was feeling troubled or trying to think things through.

Mrs. Briefs walked into her daughter's room, "Dinner's ready," she said. She opened her eyes slightly as she noticed her daughter was doing her usual thing when troubled.

"Bulma dear," she cooed as she placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts "What's wrong honey bun?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing mom, really." Bulma lied.

"Come now dearie, you don't think I can't tell when my own daughter is troubled?" the blond haired woman asked in a playful yet serious tone.

"Fine, you win," Bulma said a bit annoyed but she knew that her mom wasn't leaving until she knew what was wrong. "Goku proposed to me," she answered putting the brush down onto the stand with a sigh.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs gasped as her eyes widened; a smile etching across her face. "What did you say? I bet you said yes, didn't you? Oh you two are so cute together!" she asked excitedly as she let out a happy shriek. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"Actually I said…I said I didn't feel ready," Bulma said as she put her hands to her head, the stress was giving her a headache. "I just don't know if I'm ready for it or not. I wanted with all my heart to say yes but I began to think about what would that mean? Would we still be the way we are now? Will he still be Goku after this? Will I still be me or will I turn into some stay at home housewife? Will I still be me? I just...I just don't know if I'm ready for something as big as this."

Mrs. Briefs smiled and began to massage Bulma's shoulders, "Dear, you're thinking too much about it. Love is an adventure and should be treated like one." She said as she lowered her head closer to Bulma's and looked into her daughters reflecting eyes in the mirror, "For things like this, it's best to take your time and listen to your heart." With that she walked towards the door before looking back, "Don't take too long or dinner might not be there." She said with a wink before closing her eyes and heading back down to prepare more food.

Bulma sighed wearily as she got up and followed after where she sat by Goku and began to eat her food in silence.

* * *

After a few days of thinking, she was finally able to decide on what she wanted. She did indeed want to marry Goku, but she couldn't ask him, she needed him to ask her, just one more time. Later at the dinner table, Bulma took Goku's hand and looked up at his dark black eyes, "Goku," she paused before taking a deep and nervous breath, "Can you ask me again?"

Goku was puzzled at first but realized what she was asking and nodded with a big toothy grin. He got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box, that he kept with him at all times, out for the second time, "Bulma, will you marry me?"

Bulma gulped as she felt herself start freeze up but took a deep breath, "Y-Yes I will." She whispered happily and shakily.

Goku's smile grew even wider as he put the ring on Bulma's pinky finger with earnest, "Uh Goku, wrong finger," she said with a small chuckle.

Goku looked up at her slightly confused, "What do you mean? Don't they put it on this finger in the movies you watch?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "I mean I thought I did something wrong the first time around because in the movies they always said yes, but you didn't."

Bulma began laughing at Goku's comment that is until her sides began to hurt. "No silly! It goes on this finger," she said as she pointed to her left ring finger. "And what do you mean by movies?" Goku just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head and put the ring on her finger with a large toothy smile. To think he had been going off all those romance movies she made him watch with her. Well that is when he wasn't training; Piccolo was still a very real threat after all, but none the less it was still sweet.

Goku stood up and Bulma embraced Goku with all her might before kissing him on the lips which he returned deeply just in time for Mrs. Briefs walked in on them carrying several plates full of food. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?" she asked as she covered her mouth in shock, dropping a few plates. But the two were too busy to notice her or the shattering plates. She smiled as she saw a ring shine a bit on Bulma's finger and realized what had happened and decided it would be best to let them be alone to and not intrude on such a special moment and the servant bots would clean the mess up later.

* * *

There was much to be done before the wedding. Goku and Bulma began planning everything out, well Bulma planned everything and Goku gave his input.

The groom to be went out to deliver the invitations to many of those he had meet on his adventures in his youth while Bulma got to work on the more complex aspects of the wedding plans.

His first stop was at Kame House to see who was there and luckily Krillin had also been there and Goku asked if he'd be his "Best Man", to which he more than gladly accepted. Though the former monk was still trying to process the idea that his best friend was getting married before him and to Bulma of all people, not that he wasn't happy he just always thought it was going to me Yamcha who married Bulma and well was hoping he would be he one to get married first.

After a bit of catching up and joking around Goku got up saying he needed to get more invitations out.

"You know Goku," Roshi said getting the man's attention before he left. "If you need someone to be the priest for the wedding I'd be more than willing to." Both of his students had a raised eyebrow to this new bit of info. Krillin was the first to question this.

"Wait a minute... You're able to wed someone?"

"Of course!" Roshi went over to a table, moving some 'magazines' to the side, and presented a certificate that stated we was INDEED certified.

"When did you get the chance to get that?" Krillin asked shocked that his perverted master was able to wed someone and prayed it wasn't just to further his own perverted fetishes.

Roshi chuckled before getting serious for a moment. "I knew that someday either one or both of you would find someone you loved. And it seems that Goku is the first. And well I felt that it would only be right if I were there for my students for such a special occasion."

Krillin grumbled to himself about not finding that someone and how Goku had yet again beat him at something while Goku was more than happy to have his teacher bring him and Bulma together. After a few arrangements and a phone call to Bulma about the idea, which she was a bit reluctant at first but agreed to it, Goku asked about the whereabouts of the others. However Krillin told Goku that he'd give the message and the invites to them as it was his duty as the 'Best Man' though it was more so for a chance to go out of the house.

After Krillin took off in his hover car, Goku asked Roshi if he knew of Nam and if he might know where he might be able to find his village as he had forgotten the location since it had been so long.

* * *

After following Roshi's directions without a second thought he found the village and managed to locate the man he had fought long ago. He gave the invitation to him and left with a goodbye after hearing that he'd be there.

It wasn't long before Goku made it to the ever cold northern region of the continent and saw a familiar landmark, Muscle Tower. The former Red Ribbon Army base, Muscle Tower, was falling apart but Goku saw a lone figure standing in the snow and when he and Nimbus flew down he saw and old friend. Eighter who quickly embraced his friend and they both went to the village to talk about what's happened to them so far. On the way they were reunited with Suno, the girl Goku had had the chance to befriend on his journey.

They sat down drinking hot cocoa and talked about all that had happened to them over the years just as he and Eighter did on the way to the village and Goku asked them if they could be at his wedding, to which they both said yes to albeit a bit surprised at the offer and who his fiancé was. He wished them luck and quickly flew off on his golden cloud back to Capsule Corp to rejoin with his soon to be wife.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived and you couldn't have asked for a better day for a one. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky. Everyone there was in there best attire for the event and all was well, white tuxedos and dresses for most of the guests.

Bulma was sitting in a little tent that had been set up at the start of the isle while Goku sat inside his grandpa's house, which sat at the oppostie end of the isle, bouncing his leg impatiently. Both were a bit nervous yet eager, one waiting to be led out but her father the other anxious to be able to be spend some time with his wife and partake in the feast that had been prepared by Mrs. Briefs.

After a few minutes of waiting Goku was called out to stand at the end of the isle next to Krillin and Roshi, the latter of whom was wearing a black tux opposed to the white dresses and tuxedo's, though it was to signify that he would be the one to wed the couple. Once again Goku found himself waiting; his hands were fidgeting slightly out of nervousness. After what felt like hours, music began to play causing Goku to look around, that is until he noticed everyone standing and looking towards the tent Bulma was said to be in. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her, her face was covered by a baby blue veil, and a light blue dress with white accents lining the sides, the ghostly blue head dress was held only a few inches above the ground, held by a blue haired Launch who wore a darker blue dress which caused Bulma's to stand out that much more followed by Chiaotzu who wore a regular white tux holding the wedding ring on a pillow, albeit with his psychic powers. She was being escorted by Dr. Briefs who wore a similar tux as he did only it was the same ghostly blue as Bulma's head dress with white accents where as his own was pure white with light blue accents.

Goku could feel all the anxiety and nervousness fade away as he watched Bulma walk towards him. His eyes never once left her barely visible blue eyes that lay hidden under her veil.

It had felt like he had been staring for an eternity when she had finally gotten to the alter which had been over shadowed by his grandpa's house.

The music died down when Launch and Krillin got to their respective places beside Goku and Bulma.

After giving their vows and the placing of the ring, Roshi turned to Goku, "You may kiss the bride."

Goku removed the veil over Bulma's face and began to kiss her while Bulma wrapped her arms around Goku's neck deepening the kiss. It was the perfect moment as everyone began to clap, they went silent at the sound of a sneeze. All eyes, excluding Goku's and Bulma's which were once again oblivious to what was around them, fell onto Launch who was now in her blond form. Many of the guests began to panic, minus those who didn't know of Launch's disorder.

Launch was about to flip out when she saw herself in a dress and was about to go shoot everything in sight but stopped when she saw the back of Bulma's wedding dress and took a quick glance around her and noticed everyone one else in a seating area dressed up and the distinct set up of a wedding and she realized that she was at Bulma's wedding and she must be the brides maid. She put her capsules filled with guns away and smiled, wondering who the lucky man was since she knew it wasn't Yamcha as he was in the guests area. Though she blushed a bit when she saw Tien in a tux but was surprised that Goku was nowhere to be seen, then she looked over at the couple as they pulled away from their kiss and saw Goku's distinct hair style and later she saw his face and was a bit shocked before the smile returned to her face.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when Launch didn't go gun crazy and started to applaud as the two broke away, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Roshi exclaimed with a stray tear of joy running down his check. His best student, whom was just a boy when they first met, a boy he helped cultivate into the person he was today, who he watched grow as if he were his were son, was now a married man.

They walked away from the alter and began to cut the cake together, which was also cooked by Bulma's mother, and began to play around with the food smearing cake on each others faces. Tossing cake at friends and enjoying everyone's company. Then came the dancing, at first it was slow dancing and Goku had no idea how to as he was constantly stepping on Bulma's toes until he finally grasped what to do. Then it became upbeat and everyone started doing their own thing.

Soon it was time for Bulma to toss the bouquet. She turned her back to the small crowd and the bouquet of flowers ended up being caught by Launch, who caught a glimpse of Tien and was soon blushing. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the post wedding party and giving their congrats to the happy newlyweds and wishing them the best of luck.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

An explosion sent echoes throughout the mountains that encompassed it. The dust cloud settled down and a lone figure, with his right arm extended out, seeing the after effects of his newest technique.

"Goku, Son Goku..."

That last match would replay itself over and over again in his mind. The humiliation of losing drove him to improve himself, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Next time, I'll defeat you for sure!"

He was catching his breath when something, or someone, appeared in the corner of his eye. It was quickly approaching him and he turned to face it head on, but another being was coming at him from behind.

He prepared himself for both of these beings but was caught off guard from an attack from below. He was sent into the air, all three unknown forms attacking him without stop, not giving him the chance to retaliate or power up. He'd finally catch a glimpse of one of them and was about to attack, only to be struck by something behind him which made him fall back to the ground.

The others didn't stop and continued to drive Piccolo to the ground. He couldn't seem to see them as one would strike and another took his place. With a final blow by all three of them he was embedded into the side of a cliff. He looked up and could see a bulking form in the distance.

"Who... Who are you?"

The question went unanswered and the lone figure signaled for the others to finish him off. They responded with a combined blast to the defenseless form of Piccolo. The blast consumed Piccolo and the mountains that kept him into place slowly crumbled. The laughter of the giant rang threw out the desolate area.

"If Piccolo and Kami are truly one in body and spirit, then Kami is dead and my plans can go on unhindered!"

* * *

Author's Notes (TGX): Well... this was a surprise even to me! I was planning to go straight to the next 'Action' chapter but both GohanD and I agreed that we should expand on the relationship between Goku and Bulma. We don't have a schedule planned out, but the story WILL continue. And I'm glad to announce that, starting next chapter, Changes will have a QnA Section at the end of the chapters. Thanks to everyone that has read this story and sent the reviews. See y'all on the next chapter of Changes! *Outro*


	3. Chapter 3: Prelude to Violence

_**Dragon Ball Z Changes : Prelude to Violence**_

By TheTrueTGX and GohanDominates

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"If Piccolo and Kami are truly one in body and spirit, then Kami is dead and my plans can go on unhindered!"

* * *

**(A little while before the sneak attack)**

* * *

Nearly 5 years had passed since Goku had protected the world from the reborn Demon King Piccolo. Everyone had planned to meet up at Roshi's house to have a 'get together' for the occasion in little over a month's time. Boy, won't they be surprised when they see the child of Goku and Bulma.

Despite the ever looming threat of Piccolo arising, Goku was able to raise his child with Bulma. They had agreed early on that they would share their strengths with their child, with Goku training Gohan in martial arts and Bulma schooling Gohan at home.

* * *

**_-Flashback-  
_**  
Bulma had just recently given birth to the blue eyed, black haired boy and with Goku's help they had decided to name him after Goku's late grandfather. After all, if it wasn't for him, Goku would have never had the Four-Star Dragon Ball in his possession and they would have never met.

After a few weeks Bulma felt she and Goku needed to talk about how they wanted to raise their son.

"Well I was hoping that I could train him to be a fighter."

"I already knew that. But I was thinking instead of just fighting we let him decide, once he's old enough that is. Until then we can just take it easy. But you can train him **_lightly_** three days a week."

Goku paused for a second, "But what about his school? I thought you wanted him to study."

The woman gazed down at the crib that held a sleeping half month old Gohan causing her to smile. "I'll take care of his schooling, after all it can't be that hard. Besides who is more qualified to teach him than his own beautiful genius mother?"

Goku chuckled, "I guess you have a point. But I guess letting him choose really would be the best idea. I mean I would hate to be forced to study all day long without being able to train."

"And I would hate to have to train all day without working on my inventions." Bulma added with a sly smile before she embraced the man in a passionate kiss.

**-End Flashback-  
**

* * *

**761 A.D. Capsule Corp Garden Area**

"**KaaaaMeeee**"

It was a chant that was a warning before the defeat of the chanter's foe. A technique created by the Legendary Turtle Hermit Roshi after 50 years of intense training.

"**HaaaMeeee**"

It is a technique, if used to its full potential, could wipe out a mountain, a continent, or the very Planet itself from existence. All you needed was inner strength and concentration.

"**HAAAAAaaa...**"

From the youngsters palms arose a lone ring of smoke, which dissipated as quickly as it appeared.

"Ah man! What did I do wrong?" asked the disappointed blue eyed child.

"Heh heh, It's alright Gohan. You're getting close to doing it." The child pouted to his father's words causing the latter to laugh.

"It's not funny daddy."

This brought a smile to the father's face. He reassured his son that he'll soon be able to get a handle on the move. Yeah, Goku had been able to use the move on his first try, but that was thanks to his grandfather teaching him the basics in fighting and that he was nearly twice his son's age when he first performed it. Goku tousled his son's black wild hair when they heard a voice call out to them.

"You two ready for a break?" They turned to see Bulma, who was bringing a plate of snacks for the both of them. The happy family sat down in the garden and enjoyed this moment they were able to have. As they discussed the various things such as what Bulma and her father were working on or how Goku's and Gohan's training was going or Gohan's friends he would make here and there.

The blue-haired genius knew that keeping their son completely sheltered would make him anti-social and quite possibly hurt his chances at a normal life or at the very least have him growing up with a lack of proper social skills. As a result, all 3 of them would go to a park in East City since the one in West City was a dump and filled with several questionable people and lacked the environment for children and most upstanding citizens. Though they would often use Goku's nimbus it only took around 15 minutes to get there.

**Speaking of the park...**

"So Gohan."

"Hemph?" he asked with a mouthful food.

"Gohan..." She couldn't help but break into a smile at her son. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

He quickly swallowed and gave a more clear reply.

"Yes?"

"Did you have fun at the park yesterday?"

She had seen how he played with some of the other kids that happened to be at the park at the same time as they were. Gohan had found a small group to join with, though it had appeared they had already known each other, then again it was her first time with them as it was normally just Goku and Gohan who went to the park due to her constantly being too busy working on her inventions and her tight schedule running Capsule Corp.

The group consisted of a blonde boy along with a blonde girl and a dark haired girl. She had wanted to chat with their parents but couldn't see them from where she was, though Goku was able to point out at least 5 armed men who seemed to be monitoring them.

"Yes I did, mommy. We played a bunch of games but Videl didn't want to play cause she didn't want her dress to get all dirty." he said with a big smile.

"Oh, that's understandable. Which one is she?"

"She's the pretty one with dark hair like mine, she also has blue eyes just like me", he said pointing to his own hair and eyes to add emphasis, "Then there's her friend Er...Era...Erasa, her name is hard to say, but she tells me to call her E and she has yellow hair", he said with frustration and disappointment at the fact he had trouble saying his friends name and in front of his mom no less. "And then there's Sharpner, the other boy like me. He also has yellow hair like E, but he's not very strong. He gets bullied a lot but I try to help him out and they leave him alone."

"That's very nice of you. But where were their parents? I didn't see them at the park."

Gohan explained as best he could about Videl's father having some of his 'friends'/bodyguards to keep an eye on them. While Gohan continued on about the things they would do, Goku could feel a slight fluctuation in someone's Ki.

_'It's too far away to be Tien's or Yamcha's_', Goku thought to himself. '_Is it Piccolo? But why would it... It's falling! Who would be able to do that too Piccolo!?_'

Goku stood up, alerting his wife and son. "Something isn't right. I'm sorry, but I have to leave and check out what's wrong."

Bulma, not knowing what was 'wrong', only nodded to her husband and quickly embraced him before he left the enclosed garden area and was outside.

"Flying Nimbus!"

Almost as soon as the name passed his lips the magical cloud appeared in front of him as he was fastening the holder for his Power Pole across his chest.

"Daddy!"

Gohan ran as fast as his young legs could carry him before his father left. Goku looked down to his son and hugged him.

"I'll be back as fast as I can, son. Something's wrong and I'm going to check it out real fast."

"Daddy..."

Bulma finally got to them and asked Goku what was happening.

"I don't know Bulma. Piccolo's ki is acting kinda weird and I think someone might have done something to him or he's up to something. Hopefully he isn't trying to get into a fight. I'll be back as soon as I know everything's alright," he reassured.

He could see the frown on Gohan's face and tried to cheer him up.

"It's okay Gohan. Hey, wanna practice your ki sensing?"

This lightened up the youngsters face as he nodded his head with excitement.

"Okay. Try to keep a hold of my ki until you can't feel it. You ready?"

Gohan, after slowly focusing on his father's Ki, nodded that he was ready for this test.

"Alright. I'll be back soon!"

He pointed forward, guiding the cloud in the direction of the quickly fading energy. His wife and son could only watch the streak of orange before that too disappeared.

"Gohan..." She could see that he was still able to sense his father, but the focus look on his face soon turned into that of joy.

"Wow! I was able to keep on him for a long time! I can't wait for him to get back and tell him!" he said as he jumped about with joy at his small achievement.

Bulma smiled at the enthusiasm her son was displaying. "Of course. Wanna study a little while he's gone?"

"Yes mommy."

They both reentered the building with the door shutting automatically behind them. Unfortunately, neither they nor Goku would be able to foretell the danger that was quickly approaching them.

* * *

**The Wastelands**

It had taken a while, but Goku was now above the area affected by some type of energy attack. Goku once again tried to find the life essence of his rival, but still no luck.

"If he's really gone..." He stopped his train of thought and tried to feel for Kami's ki. If Kami was alive then Piccolo would be as well and after a quick check he let out a breath in relief. "Kami's still alive. I knew an attack of this size wouldn't be able to kill Piccolo...But then why was his energy acting up like that? I guess I'll look for him later since I know he's alright."

He turned the Nimbus around and headed back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

**Capsule Corp: Gohan's Room**

"You ready for the next question Gohan?"

"Yes mom."

Bulma thought of a 'simple' mathematical question to ask her son.

"Okay. Johnny is having a party. He wants to supply drinks for it and he's inviting 15 people over. 1 case of soda has 4 cans of pop. How many will he have to buy for the party?"

Gohan did the division in his head and came up with the answer of 4.

"You got it. Good job."

"Mom? How long do you think dad will be gone?"

Bulma looked away from the book she was reading to see the slight frown on her son's face.

"He'll be here any..."

She was interrupted when an explosion and a gust of air shot past them. They both turned to the destroyed door and saw 3 figures standing before it. Gohan quickly jumped in front his mother and went into a defensive fighting stance, albeit a very amateur stance. The figure in the red cloak stepped forward with a menacing grin visible on his green scaly face and took notice of the boy and was slightly amused but overall ignored him. After all, he and his comrades were on a mission for their master.

"Soooo, would either of you happen to know where the Dragon Balls are?" he asked with a hiss.

* * *

**Entrance of Capsule Corp: Several minutes later.**

Goku leaped off of the magic cloud and landed at the door of Capsule Corp. He waited for the door to open itself, but something felt off. He peered thru the glass door and saw what could only be described as pure carnage. The front desk was completely demolished, many of the doors that led to other rooms were shattered as well, but he couldn't see anyone in there.

"Oh no." he said in a whisper.

He punched his way through the door and ran as fast as he could to find his loved ones, screamed out for them, but had yet to receive a response.

"This isn't good. Who did all of this? GOHAN! BULMA!"

He quickly made his way to Gohan's room and saw Bulma on the ground unconscious and thankfully unharmed.

"Bulma!"

Goku was immediately at her side holding her in his arms, trying to get her to wake up. He knew that she was alive, but he wanted to know what happened to them. Her eyes slowly opened before seeing her husband's face.

"Goku..."

"Bulma. What happened? Are you alright? Where's Gohan?"

* * *

Authors Notes (TGX): Hopefully this chapter answered some questions that were asked. It seems Piccolo is still kicking (seriously, we wouldn't get rid of such an awesome character like Piccolo) and yes the main baddy of this saga IS Garlic Jr. Has no one seen that movie?

There wasn't that many questions for a QnA but I can answer a review or 2.

Rv- Review

Re- Reply

Rv- "Wow, first you have Bulma turn Goku down, then accept his proposal, have that pervert Roshi officiate the wedding, and have Kami killed along with Piccolo. You really are throwing the whole Dragonball universe out of whack, aren't ya?"

Re(TGX)- Yeah, I had little to do with the marriage bits. Me and GD would swap the story if/when we were stuck in writing something. And for throwing the DBU around? Nah *Evil Grin*

Rv- "Piccolo's dead? Damn! I liked this chapter a lot. Again, ya'll kept everyone in perfect characterization, especially Roshi and Bulma. I thought I noticed an error in this sentence, "Though he was reluctant at first due to Goku breaking her daughter's heart" Shouldn't it be "Though he was reluctant at first due to Goku breaking his daughter's heart,"? Sorry if it's not, just curious."

Re(TGX)- Thanks for the compliment. We're trying not too bash on any characters without a good reason. Really, why bring a nun chuck to fight a demon king? As for the typo... *Points at Kagetoworld* HE DID IT! Jk. That was something all 3 of us missed. And Kageto has done an excellent job in fixing our story so far. And the question of 'if Goku has done any extra training?' he's the same as Canon Goku. But some things in the story will change how the rest of the story will go.

And thanks again for all the nice reviews. Anyways thanks for reading the chapter and see y'all in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z Changes!

*Outtro*


	4. Chapter 4: Vengeance of a Demon

**Dragon Ball Z Changes: Vengeance of a Demon**

**By TheTrueTGX and GohanDominates**

**[A/N](TGX) Sorry about the long wait. I recently found some work and some other things have been popping up for me. I'd like to apologize for not being able to get this chapter out. I don't know when the next few chapters will be out, but they will be on the way. And I'd like to thank everyone who sent a review/comment to the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**(Dominates):Yes we are sorry for the long update as not only has TGX been busy with work I have been busy plotting for my other two fics along with work and plotting this fic. But with out further ado we present chapter 4, Let the chapter begin!  
**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bolded: Dragon's Speech/Emphasis Attacks/Scenery Description**

**_Bolded Italics: Flashback_**

* * *

Goku was immediately at her side holding her in his arms, trying to get her to wake up. He knew that she was alive, but he wanted to know what happened to them. Her eyes slowly opened before seeing her husband's face.

"Goku..."

"Bulma. What happened? Are you alright? Where's Gohan?"

**_*Flashback*_**

The cloud of smoke in the room was slowly dissipating, revealing all 3 mysterious figures to Bulma and her son.

"I won't repeat myself again. Where are the Dragon Balls?"

The gray, hulking creature revealed the 4 Star Ball in his hands to their 'audience'.

"Yeah. Our boss told us that there are 3 of these in this building and you are gonna tell us where they are..." He turned to the only one of them with hair and he responded by blasting at a wall, bringing more destruction to Capsule Corp. "Or do we have to cause more 'trouble' for y'alls?"

Bulma was trying to figure out a way to protect her son and herself. _"They already got the 4 Star Ball. It was on display, but the other 2 are in a safe. What do they have planned for them?"_

"Start talking or we'll start killing!"

The large henchman stepped forward, trying to intimidate them. Gohan quickly lunged forward and aimed a punch to the behemoth's gut, but the bigger man easily sidestepped the sloppy punch and dropped the child with the back of his hand.

"Gohan!"

Nothing can hurt a mother more than seeing their child in pain, and this was killing her, seeing her son try to protect her. He got up, but was forced back down with a kick to his ribs.

"Why don't you stay down, little boy?" The white haired demon drew back his foot, preparing to leave an indent in the child's skull.

"STOP!"

She couldn't take this anymore. Bulma knew that her son was too much like his father, always trying to protect others, even if he himself would get killed. She quickly went to a corner of the room and revealed a hidden switch in the wall and punched some numbers in. A click could be heard from another room.

"The other 2 Dragon Balls are in the next room. I don't care how you get there, just leave my son alone."

"You're a tough broad, aren't cha?" The larger creature stood in front of Bulma, again, trying to install fear into her, but he didn't get the wanted reaction. She just glared back at him, unflinching.

"Quit trying to look tough, Sansho. We're close to accomplishing the mission."

The one now known as Sansho quickly turned to his fellow demon with a mock frown.

"But Nicky, our master told us we can get the Balls by any means possible! And fear is a possible way, ya know?"

Nicky just sighed at the comment and turned his back to Bulma, appearing to leave.

"You know what, Sansho? I think you're right."

He seemed to have disappeared, only to appear before Bulma and knock the wind out of her with an elbow to the gut.

"We're taking the kid. Maybe Master Garlic will have something for him to do."

Those were the last words she heard before everything became dark.

"And they took Gohan."

Goku, trying his best to take all of this in knew that he'd have to go and rescue his son from the hands of this Garlic fellow."

"Bulma, do you have the Dragon Radar?"

"Yes. It should be over..."

She looked over and saw one of the destroyed walls of the room.

"It must have been destroyed along with that wall. Can't you try looking for his 'ki'?"

He quickly calmed himself down and began to focus. After a long minute of silent searching he came to an upsetting conclusion. None of the energies he felt were his sons.

"You said they took him, right? They must be someplace that's too far for me to sense him." He turned to Bulma with a stare that spoke for itself. "We can't find Gohan without the Radar. How long will it take for you to make another one?"

"It'll take me at least half an hour."

Goku helped Bulma onto her feet as they walked their way to another room.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I should have everything I need in the lab. You can help by getting ready to go when it's finished."

**Garlic's Fortress**

In the middle of the Red Sea there was a large, ominous fortress surrounded by a mysterious aura. No one in the surrounding area had noticed its sudden arrival. The fort did nothing but float in place, with its residents flying in and out of it every so often.

Its master sat on his throne and saw his collection grow even more.

"We now have 5 of the Dragon Balls, am I correct?"

His 3 men bowed and replied in unison. "Yes, Sir!"

"That means that we have 2 more to collect. I will soon have all 7 and have my wish for immortality shall be granted."

The miniature Makian leaped off of his throne, his excitement growing more and more with every minute.

"Master, once we learn the location of the last two it'll be a matter of time before we have them."

"That's just what I wanted to hear, Nicky. Kami was said to be immortal, but when I get the Dragon Balls I will live forever! All will cower in fear before me, my enemies will be reduced to dust, and the universe shall know and fear the name Garlic Jr.! The first battle will take place here when we decide to take revenge on our enemies and destroy this pathetic planet, plunging every last creature into misery and despair!"

The demented ruler's crazed laughter echoed throughout the entire castle, and it looked like he wouldn't stop laughing.

"You won't get away with this!"

This brought Garlic Jr out of his stupor. "Oh yeah, the kid. Why was he brought here again?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd shut up you filthy brat!'

"My father is Goku! He'll be here any minute and teach all of you a lesson!"

"What's that? Goku?" This hadn't gone unnoticed by Garlic Jr."You're saying that your father is THE same Goku that defeated Piccolo in the last World Tournament?"

"That's right! I'm his son, so you better let me go!"

The 3 henchmen tried to let that new bit of info sink in, but they really didn't care either way.

"Yeah, but you're still a crybaby."

"Am not!" he argued as he held back his tears from the insult.

"And as for beating Piccolo, your father isn't the only one. We beat him easily."

Gohan scowled at the remark and had remembered hearing stories from his parents about the deadly reincarnation of King Piccolo and Goku barely defeated him.

"It was like taking candy from a baby!"

"You guys probably ganged up on him like a bunch of cowards! There's no way you guys will beat my dad!"

"You wanna say that again, runt!"

"ENOUGH!" Garlic Jr was tired of this back and forth between his men and this child. All he wanted was his immortality; the others didn't matter after that. "You three will continue your search for the remaining two Dragon Balls."

Again, they bowed before their master and prepared to leave.

"Wait!"

The small group quickly regretted bringing this kid with them. _"Our master better find a purpose for him, or I swear..."_ Nicky thought with annoyance.

"What is it this time?"

Gohan knew what he was about to attempt wouldn't be good for him, but he needed to stall them so his father could stop whatever plot they had. And if that meant earning a few more bruises then he was ready for anything. He got up and slowly slid into his fighting stance.

"I want to fight all 3 of you. I'm ready!"

None of them took his threat serious. They openly laughed at him for it.

"Kid, we'd kill you without even trying. We already beat you and your mommy!"

This didn't settle with Gohan at all.

"My... mom?" His stance seemed to change slightly as Gohan slowly put the pieces together. "What did you do to my MOM!" he demanded, his power growing ever so slightly.

Garlic could sense the power of this child radiate off of his body and from the looks of it he had a lot more power to offer. "Strange, this child has so much more to him than what meets the eyes. I could cultivate him into becoming one of my best soldiers should I provide the proper motivation."

"You, child." Gohan ignored him, as he only wanted payback for anything the three henchmen might have done to his mother. "You will become my disciple! I will train you and help you further develop your power. And as for your request for a fight against all three of them, it is denied!" Garlic continued as if Gohan hadn't ignored him. "However I will permit you to fight only one of my elite henchmen."

"But Boss! The longer we stay here, the longer 'till you get your immortality!" Sansho blurted out.

"I know that, you big buffoon! Nicky!"

At hearing himself be called upon, Nicky quickly stepped forward and knelt. "Yes, master?"

"You are to stay here and keep the child 'entertained' while Sansho and Ginger will go and gather the remaining two Dragon Balls. You are not to land any fatal blows, am I understood?"

"Yes, Sire!"

"Good." He pointed the other 2 off in the general direction of the Dragon Balls and sat back down on his thrown, ready to see how this child will act in a real fight.

"Looks like you got lucky kid. You get to live," the white haired demon got into a stance of his own, "though you'll wish that I would have killed you after I'm done with you."

The youngster quickly dashed forward and was out for blood. He was on the attack, punch after punch continued to plow forward as if he were a jackhammer. Nicky was having a harder time facing this child then they did their previous encounter. He was trying his best to avoid the blows by simply swiping them to the side, but that only allowed Gohan to deliver another punch much quicker than the last. "Where did THIS come from? He could barely keep up with us, but now he's really going at it. I'll have to watch out or..." His train of thought was quickly derailed when the heel of Gohan's foot caught him in the jaw. He struck for the child's head, but Gohan ducked the punch and was delivering quick, hard blows to his mid-section.

"Hiiyah!"

An uppercut to the jaw finished the combo and Nicky was quick to realize that he need to quickly end this, or else his master might think that he's losing his edge. "Enough fun and games brat!" He sidestepped one of Gohan's punches and used the size difference between the two to throw the much younger fighter into the wall that was right behind him. The wall cracked from the impact, but Gohan quickly tried again to get his target.

Nicky didn't give Gohan a chance to throw another punch. He grabbed the back of the child's head and started to swing him around by the roots of his hair. "You're not so tough now, are ya?!" His taunt was followed with him driving Gohan's face into the ground. Even after the impact he was trying to grind his face even further into the cracked pavement. "Are ya gonna try to get back up this time? I don't think so! I'll just keep on wiping the floor with your face if you do!"

"Nicky!"

He had seen enough to confirm his suspicions about the boy. "Let go of the child this instant! I told you not try anything that could kill him."

"I apologize, sire." With his dominance over the child proven he let go of the tangled hair and turned over the unconscious body of Gohan. "G'night, you damned brat."

"Master, what would like for me to do now?"

"You'll keep an eye on this child. I'm leaving him in your care and if I learn that you cause him any more pain, you'll regret it."

The master of the fortress gave a light chuckle, turning and leaving the remaining two to think in private. "Immortality is almost within my grasp. Then revenge will be ours Father."

**Capsule Corp Laboratory**

Minutes ticked on like hours while both Goku and Bulma worried over the well being of their child.

"Please be safe Gohan." Goku whispered as he paced outside of the door that lead into Bulma's personal lab a where she would work on her various experiments. Goku, with his knowledge not being on par with his wife's, could only stand and get ready for when she could complete the only tool that could help them find their son. Though there for a few seconds he could have sworn he felt his son's ki along with another but only for them to vanish just as quickly as they appeared.

"It's done Goku!" Bulma rushed out and handed the new and improved Dragon Radar over to Goku. "It took slightly longer than I hoped, but we should know where Gohan is." With a push of the button, the Radar came to life and with 7 dots in total, showing the locations of the Dragon Balls on the planet.

"From what I can guess based off of this, they seem to be in the Red Sea. South of Kame House. You know where that is?"

Her husband simply nodded before taking the radar and quickly ran for the exit.

"Don't worry Bulma! I'll get our son back no matter what! Flying Nimbus!"

On command, the magic cloud swerved before our hero and was already heading towards his destination. Bulma, by the time she reached the door, could only see the stream of the slowly disappearing cloud.

"Be careful..."

**Fortress Garden**

Gohan had only regained consciousness a few minute ago, but he couldn't remember what happened to him. "I remember the leader of their group talking about wanting to live forever, but... my head." Flashes of anger kept on appearing before him. "Did I... fight someone?"

*Bump*

"What was..." Right in front of him, looked to be a very strange tree. It's branches were spread out in a very wide radius while it wasn't that tall when compared to the tree's that he had seen at the park he went to. Again, he couldn't shake the feeling of anger inside him. "What... happened?"

Gohan decided that if he was to be here for a while, he wouldn't waste it all crying and began to focus on the tree before him. "I can do this... I almost had it last time. All I need... is more concentration."

He took a slow breath, his state of mind slowly but surely becoming clearer. He widened his stance and extended his arms before him. Palms touching, he brought his hands to his side, preparing to have another go at it.

**"KaaaaMeee"** The silence of the area saw was soon filled with the quiet hum of his pulsing energy.

**"HaaaaMeee"** He could feel a change in the weight of his hands. _'I think I have it, just need to stay focused.'_

Gohan drove his arms forward, about to finish the technique, but everything went black for him once again.

Nicky, having just seen this child bring forth some immense power quickly knocked him out before he destroyed their 'special' tree. Drawing his elbow back to his side, he stepped over the kid and snatched a fruit off of the odd tree.

"Stupid kid. You will eventually learn to not try anything stupid. Thankfully he didn't eat any of the fruit, I would have hated to try and chase his drunken ass around this damned fortress and risk him falling off and get himself killed and getting my ass chewed out by master Garlic...or worse." Taking a bite out of said fruit, he gladly allowed the fruit's narcotic's to take hold of him. "Yeah...that would have been weird."

**On the way to Red Sea...**

"The Radar says that I should be close." Turning away from the small radar, he scanned the stretch of sea before him, nothing but water and more water for miles around. "Come ooon! I need to find my son!" And his demand seemed to be answered, as in the span of a few seconds the sky darkened. "Oh no, someone's summoning Shenron!"

"Finally! I have all 7 of the Dragon Balls before me. Soon, no one will be able to stop me!" The 7 mystical orbs resonated with each other, ready to bring out the Eternal Dragon. The three standing behind their master were anxious to see what was about to happen. "Eternal Dragon! Come forth and grant my wish!"

Lightning clouds materialized from the heavens and were accumulating in the skies above the fortress.

*Boom* A single bolt of lightning struck the Dragon Ball and became consumed by it's light then skyrocketed towards the heavens. The light stretched for miles, winding around the fort above and below it before the light dimmed and revealed The Eternal Dragon, Shernon.

It was silent for a while. Even the one who believed he would soon be a god was afraid that this beast would easily consume him.

**"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED THE ETERNAL DRAGON STATE YOUR WISH, FOR I SHALL GRANT ANYTHING YOUR HEART DESIRES, AS LONG AS IT IS WITHIN MY POWER."**

"This is my moment, and no one will take it from me!"

"Eternal Dragon! Grant me IMMORTALITY!"

**"AS YOU WISH."** Shenron's eyes began to glow a dark red.

"I Win!"

Goku was searching for something, anything that could be where his son was. "Gohan!" Something began to appear on the horizon. It appeared to be... the sun rising? "No, that's..." He saw what looked like a fortress surrounded by a hazy red light with Shenron snaked around the building inside. "That has to be where he is. That way!" The Nimbus was soon blasting towards their destination.

A bright light had consumed the small Makyan. His form seemed to be glowing with its power. A scream echoed from his lungs, a scream that was slowly becoming a maddened laughter. "People of the Earth! As of now, I am the new ruler of this world!" His grin, stretching itself as his body slowly got stronger, showing the evil in his heart. "My minions! Creatures of the night! You are now free to do your bidding! Go forth and bring about your wrath, your anger! Show them your fury as you take revenge for yourselves! Let their blood fall on this planet like rain!"

"I shall now rule over this planet, a reign with no end! All shall follow me or they will fall before their new master!"

**"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."** This fell on the deaf ears of someone who was drunk with power. **"FAREWELL!"**

And as quickly the clouds had appeared, they vanished just as fast. The Dragon returning back to where it came, lifting the Dragon Balls into the air ready to scatter them across the Earth once again.

"Almost there. Huh?" Something glinted in the distance. Goku prepared himself for anything that would head his way. He barely dodged the 4 star ball from hitting him square in the face. "Please be okay, Gohan! Daddy's coming!"

"Now I have nothing to fear... I will carry out my father's vengeance by killing all of his enemies. Then I shall do as I please! No one in the universe can stop me!" He turned his back to his men and made his way towards the throne room. "There is much to be done."

"Hail Garlic Jr! Master of all beings!" Their glee filled chanting had begun.

"Hail Garlic Jr!"

"Hail Garlic Jr!"

"Hail Garlic Jr!"

"Give back my son!"

"Give back his son!... huh?" Goku had finally arrived. The ground shook when he landed.

"So, you're the mighty Goku?" Garlic didn't even turn around to face this newcomer, but his grin was still there.

"That's right, I am. Now..." Goku pulled out his Power Pole and was ready for war. "...where is Gohan?!"

* * *

**Q/A:(Dominates)**

**Q:i liked this. it sounds like Bulma would have made a more interesting and more important Wife character than ChiChi and Gohan being allowed to choose what he wants to do sealed it as true :3 i hope you continue this story now i have this and Honor Trip to look forward to ..i have read the stories of 2 great authors this greatly helps my attention span :3**

**A: I, as well as TGX are extremely pleased to hear that you along with many others are enjoying this fic. Oh, and you might mean three authors since with out TGX this fic would not have been possible, Not to mention IceCry's Strawberry Saga and Parallel Saga(which we based the looks of Gohan for our fic).**

**Q:Your chapter lengths are awesome, but your story flow is somewhat strange. Bulma rejecting AND accepting Goku in one chapter was just very odd. Looking forward to more, but try to imagine "DBZ real life" when writing. I wish you both well!**

**A:Thank you for the input. Also the idea to have Bulma reject Goku then accept his proposal was mainly my idea and I felt it had been an appropriate time to do so and we weren't sure how to exactly write the whole ordeal into a totally new chapter so we just put it in the same one. Though I doubt people would have cared for a bit more fluff.  
**

**Q:This chapter was incredibly revelating though there IS the cliffhanger at the bottom. I'm betting all my money on Garlic Jr. The story is really progressing and i see you guys have nearly developed a steady set of followers. I'm glad and happy for you. I can't wait to (beta and) read the next chapter.  
**

**A: I guess you can pat yourself on the back cause you were right. Also I want to thank you for being the one here betaing for TGX and I.  
**

**Q:Wow, first you have Bulma turn Goku down, then accept his proposal, have that pervert Roshi officiate the wedding, and have Kami killed along with Piccolo. You really are throwing the whole Dragonball universe out of whack, aren't ya?**

**If the assailant knew about Kami and Piccolo, I doubt that it's Radditz, even if that long haired moron is due to show up. Could it be Lord Slug, or Garlic Jr? They're the only ones who would know about the two, I think.**

**A: Well this chapter should have answered quite a few questions. As for throwing the world of DBZ upside down? Was it ever really that straightforward to begin with?**

**Q:I love this chapter!This two are so cute together :) Yes and I like Bulma's hesitation when Goku proposed to don't make her some stay at home housewife,she will still be that badass Bulma even she's married,right XD**

**A: We won't be turning Bulma into a Chi Chi clone, that's for sure. Never liked how Chi Chi did all that training just to become a house wife in dragon ball(even if it was filler) or how overly protective she was of Gohan. Then again you really can't blame her for it after she had witnessed the fight between Goku and Piccolo in their final fight during the Budokai, I mean seeing Goku take ki blast straight through the chest and fighting on the edge of death? Though That doesn't make me dislike what she did to Gohan any less.**

**Q:Piccolo's dead? Damn! I liked this chapter a lot. Again, ya'll kept everyone in perfect characterization, especially Roshi and Bulma. I thought I noticed an error in this sentence, "Though he was reluctant at first due to Goku breaking her daughter's heart"**

**Shouldn't it be "Though he was reluctant at first due to Goku breaking his daughter's heart,"? Sorry if it's not, just curious.**

**I'm wondering if Goku's managed to do any extra training in these past few years, although I guess we'll see in the next couple of chapters.**

**A: Yes I had gone back and fixed that little typo after you pointed it out. Though we are only human and our beta, while very good, isn't perfect and is also human. As for Goku gaining extra training? We will leave that one alone for now.  
**

**Q:I want to read more! Keep updating, I want to see how this turns out. But then what happens to Gohan's, Goten's, Trunks' (my baby, because he was just so cute as a baby, mirai, and now regular), Bra's, and Pan's life? But other than that, I'm loving it.**

**A:Well I hope these last few chapters have answered some of your questions. Though as for the other half Saiyans, your just gonna have to wait.**

**Q:this has the potential to be a great story can't wait for more I've always been a supporter in the Goku and Bulma paring**

**A:If you like this fic so far, then I highly recommend looking up IceCry on Deviant and reading her Parallel Saga along with her Strawberry Saga which helped inspire TGX and I to write this fic in the first place. Without her comics, this fic would probably never have been made.**

**-Gohandominates and TheTrueTGX  
**

**(P.s. I have may have readdressed some of the reviews TGX already responded to but meh, it may happen later on as well.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Return My Son!

**Dragon Ball Z Changes: Return My Son! **

**By TheTrueTGX and GohanDominates**

**Edited by: Super Vegetarott**

* * *

**_"I fear all we have done was to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve." _**Isoroku Yamamoto regarding the 1941 attack on Pearl Harbor

* * *

"So, you're the mighty Goku?" Garlic didn't even turn around to face this newcomer, but his grin was still there—that dark, evil, merciless grin.

"That's right, I _am _Son Goku. Now..." Goku pulled out his Power Pole; his body naturally tensed in anticipation for the battle to come. "Where is Gohan?!"

The dark green demon, known as Ginger, was the first to step up. "State your business, human."

"I'm here for my son!" Goku took that moment to observe the four before his very eyes. He could, quite clearly, see that the one who wasn't facing him was their leader. "You guys hurt Bulma... tell me where Gohan is or you'll be sorry!"

"Don't worry about the brat. I put him down for a nap personally. Heh heh heh…" The pole this new guy held might have scared the 3 at first, but they quickly believed that they had the upper hand. No one could keep up with them in a three on one fight—not least of all this scrawny human.

"You..." Goku drew back the Power Pole and made his way for the three.

* * *

What they didn't know was that there was another person near them, hidden within the shadows, observing.

"Hmmm, let's see just how far you've progressed through the past few years, Goku."

* * *

"Hyaah!" Goku quickly sent out a jab at the white-haired demon's torso with his pole and followed it up with an overhead swing, splitting up the trio of demons.

"Why, you little…" Nicky stopped his momentum and tried to get at the man's head, but caught nothing and was sent even further back with another strike from the pole. The giant of the group went for a clothesline, which Goku ducked and sent Sansho skidding backwards with an elbow to the gut.

Ginger took this opportunity to try his luck; however, he only managed to scrape his opponent's shoulder. This roused the spirits of his partners and they tried another approach at beating this man. They began to hover around the prepared Goku and started to raise their own strengths.

"Cinnamon!"

"Gingerbread!"

"Unaju! (1)"

At the outburst of their odd battle cry, both their sizes and power increased substantially. Goku watched as they quickly made a charge at him. This wasn't the first time he fought multiple opponents, and he was showing it as he blocked a blow from behind and quickly targeted another demon.

BAM! Goku's Power Pole made contact with the largest demon's jaw, and he continued the attack by making a quick turn and caught the green one between the eyes. Goku followed up on the assault with an upper cut to the demon and tossing its body at the unaware giant, taking them both to the ground.

"Got ya!" Nicky had managed to send Goku stumbling forward with a kick to the back. "At least you're putting up a better fight then you're so..."

"Power Pole, EXTEND!"

BLAMM! A massive swing from the extended pole sent the boastful demon flying into one of the many trees around them. Goku told the pole to return to its previous size and placed it back in its sheath. His attention turned to the one that was just glaring at him.

"So you want your son back, huh? Well, I'm sorry, but I've already decided to make him my next disciple. But, hey..." The comment clearly made the fighting father even angrier than he'd been before. "…at least he learned the basics from his father."

"You better not have hurt my son, or I swear... I'll" Everyone's actions stopped as a golden figure landed at Goku's side. The bizarre aura dissipated and revealed the form of the Earth's Guardian.

"Kami!" Goku cried, happy to see his friend again.

"Kami?" The arrival of his father's greatest enemy worried and confused the Makyan. "I thought we had killed you! Your life is supposed to be connected to Piccolo's, and we killed him!"

The elderly being glared at the immortal and could only sigh, knowing why all of this was happening.

"I was worried when you attacked Piccolo, but we're both lucky you four aren't that bright. I guess you get that from your father as well."

"My father?" Garlic asked, now rather interested.

"Yes. Your father was also attempting to gain the title of Guardian of Earth along with myself. The former Guardian ended up choosing me to be his successor, leaving your father with nothing. Your father couldn't accept this, and tried to take the title by force. He summoned his army of demons and stormed the Lookout and the Guardian before me did what he had to do. He vanquished the demons and sealed your father away—forever. But, before his defeat, he swore that one would take his place and have his vengeance. Even I would have never thought he'd meant for his son to take up what he started."

This was the first time that Garlic Jr. learned of the fate of his father. He knew bits and pieces of what happened from those who made it out of the battlefield all those years ago, but now it all made sense to him.

"So, my father just wanted the title to make his conquest of this planet easier? If you knew that his words were true... then you should have given my father the throne and saved yourselves from what's about to happen to you and the people of the Earth! Men!"

At the command, the three who served him stood at attention, albeit with a bit of difficulty.

"You three are to kill these two, NOW!" He didn't intend to get his hands dirty if they didn't need to be. He knew about the 'last resort' they all held. And with them all at full power they should be able to kill these two.

"Yes, Sir!"

And in a disgusting display, the three began to draw out weapons from their bodies. Nicky grabbed onto a spike on his right calf muscle and drew out a long sword, Ginger grabbing his elbows and pulling out dual blades, and Sansho pounded his fists together and slowly drew them apart, stretching the skin on them until they ripped apart, leaving his fists to have larger and jagged knuckles.

"Both of y'alls about to be hurtin' lots!"

"Goku..." At the mention of his name, Goku looked over to his previous mentor to hear his input. "You go look for your son. I'll be alright"

"Kami, we both know that you can't take them on by yourself. You'd get killed for sure."

This brought out a chuckle from the wise being, knowing that he wasn't exactly a spring chicken. "I might be old, but I still have a few good fights left in me, but if you could somehow get out of here and into that fortress, at least one of them will have to follow you. Do you understand what I mean? And besides, this is partially my fault and my responsibility to take care of. I'll be alright."

"Thanks. And good luck Kami." Having gone through their hastily made plan Goku dashed past the henchmen and into the unguarded fort.

"Don't worry master" Nicky quickly reassured his master. "I'll make sure he doesn't get far!" And without a second thought he followed the intruder into their headquarters.

"So, it looks like you two will get the pleasure of killing Kami himself. Make him suffer for having my father be sealed away! Make him regret everything he has ever done!"

At the command of their master, both Sansho and Ginger dashed forward. Kami hadn't been in a fight for a few years now, and he knew that it'd take all he has to stay alive. But it wasn't only his life that he had to defend.

What Kami lacked in strength he made up for in pure technique. He seemed to only swipe his attackers to the side as they would try to take his head off. A slice from Ginger was dealt with his blades being pushed to the side and an elbow to the back, pushing the dark green demon forward. Kami nimbly continued the momentum of this by ducking under a massive punch thrown at him and nailed an ear ringing kick to Sansho's jaw, causing the giant to stumble backwards. Ginger once again tried to behead the Earth's Guardian, but was once again having his blades taste nothing but air, as Kami drove his hands into the air and struck the sword wielding creature in his exposed gut. He swung the blades to the ground in another effort to land a hit, but couldn't seem to hit his opponent.

"Why won't you stay still?"

Each slash carried the anger of its wielder behind them. An anger that just made him loose more energy and focus. His partner quickly took to his side and tried to hit this very agile individual.

"Both of you are helpless. You blind yourselves in the ideals of a psychopath and are nothing more than mindless drones. It's small, but you can still free yourselves from his destructive ways."

"Screw you, gramps!" The outburst allowed a chance for the larger demon to finally get his hands on the one before him. His fist slammed squarely in the elderly fighter's chest, the shard-like jags on his fist doing its job and puncturing his chest. Kami caught himself before he hit the ground, but he took notice of his bleeding chest. "It's always the old and senile that go on and on about useless things. At least you put up more of a fight than the old guy in the Artic. He didn't bleed that much though, I don't remember why. But that doesn't matter!"

Going past the pain in his chest, Kami took up a stance against the oncoming duo once again. The two gained the upper hand, with Ginger attempting another slash, but this proved to be a distraction as Kami pushed the blade to the side, not seeing the giant get behind him and was sent crashing to the side from a backhanded fist. They didn't want to give their opponent the chance of recovering and quickly ganged up on him. Kami knew that he couldn't afford to make another mistake. He needed to fight them one at a time if he wanted to survive. He fired a ki blast to split the two up and dashed at the smaller of the two.

Ginger took note of this and charged forward. He thrusted one of his blades forward, missing his target, and swung the other in a failed attempt in getting Kami. Kami drove his fist into the off balanced demon and followed up with a knee to the gut. This gave him enough time to turn around and block a punch from the behemoth. Sansho could notice that Kami wasn't bleeding out like he should be. He wanted to change that, but could see that the calmness in Kami's eyes weren't there. A primal instinct to survive was forcing him to push himself in all that he was doing.

The old Guardian barely dodged another punch and stepped into Sansho's shadow, drawing his fists back and blasting the giant with as much energy he could have mustered in that moment. The Ki drove the panicking demon backwards, burning his abdomen. He was sent flying towards the fortress walls, exploding the moment Sansho's back went through that wall. The walls around it crumbled around him, and Kami hoped that it was enough to keep him there for a while.

The momentary shift from one foe to the other was all Ginger needed to get a blow on Kami. One of his blades made its way through the elder being's side in a clean cut. Kami covered the quickly bleeding wound, but kept his eyes on his now solo opponent. He needed to continue this, but the injuries he was dealing with, and his advanced age were proving too much for him. Kami was barely able to dodge the blades aimed for him. He'd sidestep one, but another would hit its mark.

The current overseer of the Earth looked and felt like a pincushion, punctures from the dual blades leaving streaks of purple blood smearing his once pure white garments. He somehow had the willpower to go on, but how far would that take him? Another blade almost took his head off, only leaving a nick on his cheek as a warning for the next one.

Garlic Jr, who hadn't said a thing since the fight had begun, was enjoying what he was seeing. "_Suffer. Suffer, you old fool! Suffer for the injustices you have done to my father!_" His silent ranting was only further fueled when Ginger finally managed to strike a direct blow to Kami—a blow that went through the right shoulder.

"Hahaha! Continue torturing him, my pupil! Cut this ancient fool to ribbons!"

"Of course, master."

Kami was losing too much blood and at a rapid pace. It took everything in him to stand on his two feet, let alone dodge the many oncoming slices aimed at him. Ginger drew back his blades and took a step forward, looking into the eyes of Kami to see if he was even conscious. "And now we end this game. Goodbye, old..."

A pair of hands halted the swords and everyone on the battle field had a moment of disbelief. Behind the sword user, forcing Ginger's hands behind his back was none other than the younger half of Kami.

Piccolo.

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan!" The many corridors of the evil castle seemed impossible for Goku to figure his way around. He continued down the path he was on, hoping to find his son in one of the rooms he passed. He eventually made his way to the big, empty throne room. "Wow... this must be the throne room. Maybe he is in here? I remember seeing a movie with the villains keeping prisoners in the throne room..." Goku shook his head and renewed his search. "Gohan!" The father's shouts were quickly interrupted by the arrival of the white haired demon.

"Will you quit your shouting? Really, you could search this place for the rest of your soon to be short life, and you still wouldn't find your son."

Goku didn't have time to deal with this guy, but he knew that the only way to find his son was to get the information from this demon. "This is your last chance. Tell me where my son is and that will be it. I won't hurt you, but your master needs to be stopped as well. You hurt my wife, but this can be your chance to redeem yourself."

Nicky paused, rubbing his chin in what looked like he was actually thinking about it to Goku, but this was shown to be further taunting as he gave a light chuckle and flipped off his opponent. "Nope. Can't tell ya!" He drew his sword back and made a charge at Goku. Quickly drawing the Power Pole out of its sheath, Goku blocked the first blow. Nicky continued to rain down strike after strike, slash after slash, but each one was easily blocked by the enchanted pole.

"It's not easy fighting someone one on one now, is it?" Goku had decided on taunting the easily peeved off demon in the hopes that he might spill some info on where his son might be at. "Too bad you were the only one to chase after me. I remember that comment you made about 'putting my son down'. I'll make you pay!"

This time, Goku was the one on the attack. Nicky wasn't that lucky. He brought his arms out in front of himself to defend himself, but found an elbow lodged into his gut before being launched into the air with Goku's fist landing on his jaw. Goku leapt up after him and connected with a nasty sounding head-butt, before grabbing onto the demon's white hair and tossing him into the ground.

Nicky slammed into the ground, but got back to his feet and sent a glare at the descending fighter. His anger was apparent on his face. He squeezed his hands to the point that they were beginning to bleed. Even without his master seeing him he wanted, no, NEEDED, to prove himself worthy of his master. "Yes, I struck your wife! Yes, I beat your son within inches of his stupid life!" Nicky was now in his own little world, ranting on and on, never seeing the eyes of the one above him. "And you know what? I'd do it all again just to spite you! Now, DIE!" Nicky charged up one of his own unique energy attacks and launched the green blast at his calm looking opponent.

Goku watched as it come at him before slapping it to the side, where it went off without even touching him.

This frightened the blue demon. He tried to think of anything he could do. Anything! He made another mad dash at Goku, aiming for his head. And he would have gotten it to, if not for Goku catching the blade mere inches from his face. Nicky was tugging and pulling on the blade, trying to get it away from this powerful foe. Goku responded to this by snapping the blade in half.

He couldn't believe it. His blade, made from his own form, broken by this, THIS person! Disregarding the broken end of it, he tried to once again to plunge it into Goku. The tip jammed against Goku's chest, but only further shattered against it, leaving Nicky with only the handle. Nicky leapt backwards in an attempt to gain some distance between him and the one before him.

"How are you so strong? How can anyone be this strong! Master Garlic will kill you and your stupid so-"

"Power Pole, EXTEND!"

BAMM! The Power Pole made easy work past Nicky's defense and slammed right between his eyes, sending him flying into one of the walls behind him. Goku dashed past the pole and struck the defenseless Nicky in the gut. He withdrew the pole, allowing it to go back to its original size and allowed Nicky a small moment to look him in the eyes. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days.

No, he didn't see the eyes of a man out for blood. Goku's eyes and very presence gave off an aura of determination. He was only here for his son and no one was going to stop him from saving him.

Nicky tried to loosen himself from the wall that was holding him in place. Latching onto the front of the captured demon's shirt, Goku began to push him even further into the wall. A yelp of pain escaped the blue demon…a cry that fell on deaf ears.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!"

This was followed by a moment of silence, before Goku pulled him out of the wall and sitting him on the ground. Both of them knew that Nicky was beaten. He sighed in defeat and glared at the man standing over him. "Your son... he's in the garden area." He pointed to one of the closest halls near them. "Follow that hallway, take the third right available, and your son should be somewhere near a large tree."

This wasn't a complete lie; however, it was certainly not the full truth. Gohan was somewhere in the garden area, but Nicky left out one important bit of information. His son was locked in one of the rooms encircling the garden after knocking him out. The door to the room could only be opened by him. He waited for a reaction from the man before him.

"Thank you." Goku didn't turn around immediately, worrying Nicky a bit.

"_Does he know that I lied?_" thought the demon. This was soon resolved as he passed the now relieved demon.

"And also..." Nicky didn't have enough time to react before he felt a jab to the back of the head, his mind quickly going to black. "I'm sorry, but I can't afford for you to stop me or join your friends. You should take this chance to find a new life and a new purpose for living. Goodbye." And with that Goku dashed down the dark halls, ready to find his son.

* * *

"Piccolo? I thought 'Gyah'!" Piccolo twisted the wrists of Ginger, forcing the blades to fall out of his hands. The torture didn't end there; Piccolo tugged both arms again, this time placing a foot in between Ginger's shoulder blades.

"I'm not here to save you, old man." This brought Kami back from whatever thoughts he was having. Seeing his other half doing this to the one that gave him all of his wounds was both a good and horrifying sight to see. "Your death means I can't take over this planet. And don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart, old man. This is only payback for them dropping in unannounced during my training." His gaze moved over to the worrying Garlic. "And you must be the leader of this circus of freaks. I remember you being much bigger though. Heh heh."

"Ma- Master…"

This plea for help brought Piccolo's attention back to his 'captive'.

"Almost forgot about you. Now..." Ginger's arms were cranked even harder, to the point that those around him heard bones beginning to crack. "Let's see how you fight with two swords..." In an instant, Piccolo pinned the helpless demon to the ground with his left arm still being held. Placing his foot on the trapped demon's shoulder Piccolo decided to end this with one last yank. "With only one arm!"

"No! Master! Help me—"

*Thrip*

"GYAAAH!"

The arm was ripped completely out of its socket, blood gushing out of it in a gory display. Piccolo, quickly losing interest in this now screaming demon, tossed the twitching arm to the side and slowly made his way to the still confident Garlic.

"_How could this be happening? I had this all planned out! But Piccolo... how did he escape the blast?_"

"Alright, Garlic. This is how things are going down." Crossing his arms in a sign of boredom, Piccolo began to verbally dissect his opponent. "I've been here for a while and saw that you are now immortal. I'm actually interested to see how 'immortality' works and to what extent it would keep the person alive and well. That, and separate myself from my other half." This later threat kept Kami on his toes and made him rethink about where he should be. "Now getting back to the lucky-"

*Plow*

Piccolo's reaction barely warned him of the behemoth to his side and could only guard himself after being rammed into. Sansho didn't want to end up like his very still comrade and rained many blows down on the now defensive Piccolo. Dirt was quickly being built up behind Piccolo as he was being forced back from the blows trying to go through him, taking the two of them closer to the edge of the fortress.

"This is for Ginger!"

Drawing his fist back as far as it could go, the force of the blow sent Piccolo careening on the edge. But, like the fighter he was, Piccolo stabilized his balance and leapt over the charging giant. The instant Piccolo's feet hit the ground; he made a quick turn and buried his elbow in Sansho's side, leaping into the air once more to deliver a knee to the jaw.

Stunned, Sansho stumbled backwards, unable to voluntarily move. Piccolo charged forward and unleashed his own barrage of punches to Sansho's torso, each punch taking more and more out of the demon.

A straight kick from Piccolo to the knees brought the giant down to his size. An uppercut sent the kneeling demon onto his back, unable to react to anything. Piccolo then stomped on the defenseless face of Sansho, incapacitating him.

Before he decided to end this fight, Piccolo began to examine the near unconscious being and noticed the odd red strands on the sides of his head. With a light chuckle, Piccolo's thoughts on ending this torture were delayed for a bit.

"I think it's about time you got rid of these ridiculous things." He bent over and clutched onto as much of Sansho's hair as he could and, with a combination of upward pulling and forcing his foot down on Sansho's face, Piccolo yanked out most of the follicles from the now screaming demon's head.

He backed up to get the full picture of this mountain of a being curled up in front of him screaming bloody murder. This only amused him a little, turning to the now worried Garlic for a reaction.

The only one he got was a slight terror—all of a sudden, it changed into laughter.

"You think torturing my men would frighten me? Well, that's where you're wrong. I have nothing to fear! I am immortal! Nothing you do can kill me!"

"And how much will that help you?"

This question puzzled Garlic. "_What does he mean?_"

"Yes, you are immortal, but imagine this. Imagine that I did decide to do nothing for the rest of my days but destroy you. Imagine that, for the rest of my life, that I systematically tear you apart. Piece by piece, muscle fiber by muscle fiber, bone by bone. And if you get used to that, I'll just find something else to constantly destroy. Hell, I might start with your eyes and make you blind for the rest of your endless life… an eternity of darkness and pain. You'll be wishing for the sweet bliss of death."

Before the inevitable battle began, the mumbling of Sansho brought everyone's attention to him. Unfortunately for said demon, Piccolo wanted to do one more thing before having some fun with Garlic. He stomped squarely on Sansho's chest, forcing blood out of the demon's mouth, brought his hand to Sansho's face and turned it towards Garlic, wanting the last thing he see is his worthless master.

"If you really cared for your men, then why didn't you wish for them to be immortal as well? I mean, if the dragon can bring multiple people to life, then he should be able to dispense immortality out like candy. Why didn't you do the same for your men? Did you fear that they would leave you? Or... did you not care for their well-beings?"

This wasn't a question Garlic himself hadn't thought about. He did care for his men, but Piccolo spoke the truth; he didn't want to lose his men. If he did gain the universe, he wanted to be able to share that with his men, but he needed something to make sure that they would follow him. Their respect and fear of him would carry them for only so long before they would have grown too comfortable and think about revolting. In his eyes, this was a necessary thing to do and ignore.

"I guess that's all he'll be thinking about..." Stepping back from the large demon Piccolo brought a hand before himself and began to channel his energy to it. Sansho could do nothing but stare at his master and have the same thought "_Why master? Why?_" "While he's on his way to Hell!" And with that a stream of ki blasted forth from Piccolo and went through the upper torso and skull of the now truly defeated Sansho.

The two didn't wait for the dust to clear before glaring at the other. The wind blew past the two and they still didn't move a muscle. It wasn't till the first person between the two blinked, which was Garlic, that they charged at one another.

The size difference between the two didn't translate into an advantage for neither of them, with Garlic levitating himself to Piccolo's height and the two duking it out. They seemed to be equal in strength, blow for blow. Garlic allowed himself to back away before launching himself once more and nailing a head-butt to Piccolo's chest. With the new opening for attack Garlic drew his hand back for a blast of ki, but was sent to the side by a backhand. Garlic was eager to get back in the fray that was until he saw that Piccolo was already on top of him. Garlic threw his arms up in front of him in an attempt to protect himself.

Piccolo's fist went through Garlic Jr's defense and sent the small demon soaring towards the wall behind him. He didn't allow for him opponent to get back up and punted the small demon back into the damaged wall. With a scream of anger Garlic once more threw a punch for the much taller fighter's head, but his fist missed and Piccolo grabbed Garlic's face and slammed his captured skull into the wall. The audible crunch they both heard signaled that the back of Garlic's skull was busted wide open.

An injury that would have killed a regular being, but this wasn't a mere mortal Piccolo was facing. This moment of curiosity gave Garlic a chance to land another blow to the bewildered Piccolo. With his foe away a bit Garlic also wondered about the effects of his immortality. He rubbed the back of his head to feel broken skull fragments and what he guessed was the back of his brain. That was, until something else touched his fingers. The exposed skull was restoring itself at a fast rate, with the skin and muscles covering it to heal itself as well.

More crazed laughter escaped the immortal being as he stared at his stained fingers. "Now do you see Piccolo? I've said it once and I'll say it for the rest of eternity. I am immortal! I AM A GO"

*Bam*

Getting tired of hearing the same rant real fast, Piccolo silenced the demonic midget with a boot to the face, rocketing him through the wall completely now, further into the fortress. Piccolo ran in after him, ready to end this.

"Gohan!" The shouts of the worried father were being echoed by the tight walls and still didn't give him an answer. "That guy should have said how long this hallway is. Feels like I'm running forever. That and I've only passed 2 doors to my right."

Looking further down his prayers seemed to have been answered and saw the wanted door. It didn't look any different from the others, but that didn't matter to Goku. With a turn of the knob the door creaked open, revealing that it lead to an outside area. It didn't look like the garden Bulma worked on at their home, but he could see the large tree in its center and knew he found the garden area.

"Gohan is somewhere near the tree. Gohan, you there? Gohan?" He circled around the tree once and realized that his son wasn't there as well. "Damn it! That guy lied to me! Gohan isn't here." Goku stopped himself and tried to sense for his son once more. "_Please. Please be safe. Please be alright._" The worrying he was causing himself only clouded his abilities even more. Unable to sense his son's ki Goku could only stare at the ground. Recent events flashed in his head. It hadn't been more than a few hours… when he and his loved ones were spending time together. All three of them, being a happy family. Bulma's warming smile flashing before his eyes and the laughter of his child ringing in his ears. The warming smile he saw turned into that of sadness. Sadness and silence.

Goku felt weak. It didn't matter to him if he could pull off super human feats. He couldn't protect his family. He couldn't help Bulma with creating another radar. And this... this.

Even with all of this crashing on him like a raging waterfall he knew that he couldn't stop. Fists clinched, Goku could only look forward. He knew somehow that his son was alive and well, he just had to be! He looked around the area and took notice of other doors he didn't see before. He stepped forward, but the sound of something going through a wall far from him got his attention fast. He saw the small form of the leader skid across the ground and saw the one who knocked him there. From out of the shadows, arms crossed across his chest was, his rival.

"Piccolo?"

Said warrior only offered a glance over to Goku and targeted Garlic once more. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything. Garlic here was kind enough to give me a tour of his home. The place isn't really my taste, but I can at least appreciate the details and hard work it took to build this place."

"SHUT UP!" The recovering demon got himself onto his hands and knees, seething in rage at the man before him. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUP! I have had it with you!" This outrage from Garlic only stroked Piccolo's ego more.

"Oh, please, do go on."

"Grrrr!"

The growl seemed to be out of anger from the views of Goku and Piccolo, but the wind around them changed. Garlic once more glared at the still confident Piccolo. "I am going to kill the both of you! You are bugs compared to a god like me! RAAAAAH!" Garlic's aura came to life, blasting air all around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his irises simply vanishing. The onlookers could sense and feel the change in Garlic.

"His power is increasing! We'll have to be"

Without warning to neither of them, Garlic's body began to mutate wildly. His size increased many times over, with Piccolo barely at his shoulders in height. The transformation alarmed both of them, even Piccolo, who had barely seen this form during their first encounter.

Garlic didn't gloat. He didn't threaten them both with complete annihilation. No, this was Garlic at his best. Without a word being said, he made his way past Piccolo and took him down with a forearm clothesline. The charging behemoth was quickly on Goku and sent the warrior face first into the ground with an elbow to the back.

"_Damn it! Not only have his strength and size increased, but his speed as well!_" Goku thought, panting heavily.

Piccolo leapt to his feet and charged for the opposing demon. Garlic caught a punch thrown by Piccolo with ease and tossed him over his shoulder like he was nothing. The moment his feet touched the ground, Piccolo made a 180 and threw a kick at the large target, but Garlic caught his ankle and slammed the green fighter into the ground.

"I'm coming, Piccolo!" Goku shouted, jumping into the fray once more with his foot outstretched.

Seeing that the two would now have to work together to face this menace, Goku drove a knee to Garlic's face and spun around, nailing a drop kick to his massive torso. But, like the mountain Garlic was, he didn't even budge.

A smirk adorning his face, he used the green warrior like a toy and tossed him a Goku. The two collided, sending them both barreling backwards even further. Garlic drew back his fists and launched a blast of concentrated Ki at the two, hitting its target. The blast consumed the two and detonated, an explosion rocking the fortress.

A time of silence fell upon the area, with Garlic looking around for any hints of the two either dead in the crater or somewhere around. His suspicions were proven true when he turned around just in time to catch Goku and Piccolo by the throats. The two had mutually agreed to team up to defeat their common enemy, but that was proving to be difficult. They tried everything they could to make this demon let go of them. They kicked, clawed at his hands, but nothing would get him to stop.

The giant Garlic gave a deep chuckle before lifting the two once more and slamming them into the ground, shaking the tree and plants that surrounded them. With his enemies in the ground Garlic looked forward, with his grip not giving up, dragged the two forward towards the edge of the garden, off the cliff. The three fell towards the ground, with the diabolical Garlic using the other two as cushioning for his fall. He allowed the two to make their escape, which they were more than needing at the moment.

This was now a stare off between Garlic, the immortal Makyan hell bent on universal domination, and the unlikely duo of Piccolo, the reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo, and Goku, Earth's greatest, mightiest hero.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, neither of you can defeat me… even together..."

"No one is unstoppable, Garlic. We'll beat you somehow!"

"Just saying that won't guarantee victory for us, Goku. We need a plan."

The momentary breather reminded Goku that he wasn't fighting at his best at that moment. He was still being weighted down by the weights he wore. With the removal of his shirts, wrist bands, and boots the warrior now felt much lighter.

"We're gonna need to be at our best to beat this monster. Don't mess around with him." And with a single, swift motion Piccolo removed his signature turban and shoulder accessory, cape, revealing that they, too, were weighted.

"I didn't know you trained with weighted clothing."

"You aren't the only one who is training."

"I can't believe this. We're actually going to fight together."

"Don't get too cozy Goku. After this, you are mine."

"Sorry, but I'm not going down until I find my son."

And with that, the two let out their battle cries and made for their opponent. They sped through the giant, revealing he was nothing but an afterimage. They turned and barely dodged a downward fist slam that shook the ground under where they were. Garlic plowed through Goku, unable to see that he too used the afterimage. This allowed Piccolo to deliver a kick to the small of Garlic's back, sending him tumbling forward, into an uppercut from Goku.

He turned to deliver a powerful elbow to Garlic, sending him to the side. Both Piccolo and Goku took this chance and used it to the fullest. They poured out all of their strengths into their fists and unleashed a barrage of punches and strikes at the large torso in front of them, dragging Garlic further back. Goku leapt right in front of Garlic's face and drove his heel into his temple, with Piccolo delivering a sweep kick completely knocking the giant onto his side.

The two, in unison, punted Garlic and sent him several meters into the air.

Garlic, not expecting them to work together so fluidly, caught himself in midair and blasted himself towards the duo. He launched both of his fists at the two, but was shocked to see that they both had caught a fist. His feet slammed into the ground and he tugged on his fist, but found that they were keeping him still. This infuriated him even further and he pushed himself forward. This was a mistake on his part; he had played right into their plans. They both used their strengths and Garlic's own force to flip him over their shoulders. They kept hold of his fists and used their grip to slam him face first into the ground.

Garlic got back up as fast as he was put down, but was met with a combined punch, doubling him over. Goku stepped back, with his hands at his side for his finishing move, while Piccolo was focusing all of his energy into his fists.

"KaMeHaMeeHAA!"

"Explosive Demon WAVE!"

The two beams of energy both combined and consumed the giant demon. The blasts consumed him as his body was sent through another building on the fortress. The eerie looking building toppled into the rising dust cloud. Both Goku and Piccolo were out of breath, supporting themselves as they saw the damage before them.

"I... I think we got him." Before Piccolo could retort, his other half landed behind them. Both of them could see that, though his clothes had seen better days, Kami seemed to be at 100%.

"Piccolo, Goku, I am sorry that you both had to deal with something I should have dealt with many years ago."

"Can it, old man. He isn't dead." With a slight turn of the head he continued, explaining the obvious. "Yes, our combined powers completely destroyed him, but it won't be long until he comes back." With this bit of information out, Goku and Kami stared at the slowly dissipating cloud of smoke to settle and check for a body from where they were.

What they didn't see would have disturbed all three of them. Their last attack had done its job and completely destroyed Garlic's body, but, with the power of the Dragon Balls in effect, the clumps that were Garlic began to come together. What started out as a single clump of black goop solidified and grew features, elongating and growing a single spike on both sides of it, wrinkles forming and the black color of it turning to blue. His head had reformed, his consciousness following.

But what should have been the relief of rebirth turned into mind numbing torture. His spinal cord, barely all there—yet lengthening itself. The muscles for breathing and vocal activity not yet all there. He wanted to scream, but had no lungs to do so.

The three continued to stare into the land in front of them, waiting for a sign of Garlic.

"Maybe you two completely destroyed him? Body and spirit both gone forever."

"I doubt it. I cracked his skull like an egg and saw brain matter sliding out of it when I fought him, but he was still able to fight."

"Kami?"

The overseer of the Earth turned to his student, wondering what was on his mind.

"On the way here, did you happen to sense my son near here?"

Kami opened his mouth to reply, but everyone turned to see, from out of the rubble, Garlic in all of his maddening fury had returned.

"I told you! I cannot die! My father's revenge will not DIE!" His power restored, Garlic shouted to the heavens. His power shook the ground under everyone's feet. The threatening red sky above too was being manipulated by the demon's anger. Garlic lifts his hands up into the sky, pouring more and more of his dark essence around him. A star twinkled behind him, the light quickly turning into a dark spiral. The spiral expanding and expanding, consuming the clouds in the sky adding to its appearance.

"Each and every one of you will disappear!" Garlic threw his hands in front of himself, targeting his enemies. The swirl in the sky began to pull everything towards itself. Various buildings and towers crumbled from its might. Everyone was off balanced by the sudden pull of this mysterious portal.

"Grab on to something solid!" With their heads up, they resisted the pulling of this unknown force and tried to find shelter until they knew what they were up against. They turned to see that the main building behind them had begun to crumble. They quickly dashed to either side of the crumbling construct and held on to whatever was secure. The building dragged itself, tearing apart until chunks and debris flew into the swirl.

Goku realized that the collapsed building was where his son was said to be held captive in.

"_Oh my god. What if he got crushed? What if he got sucked up into THAT thing? No..._"

"GOHAAAAN!"

* * *

Darkness. All Gohan could see was the blackest of darkness. He brought both of his hand to his face, touching his nose, but he still couldn't see anything. He felt weak. He couldn't save his mother; he couldn't even defend himself against the men that hurt them both.

"Mommy." Gohan closed his eyes and remember his mother. He remembered how she would help him become smarter and take him and his dad to the park every so often, where they would have fun together.

"Daddy." And beside his mother stood his strong and proud father. His father was the strongest man in the world in his eyes. And the nicest, too. Gohan was thankful for the parents he had and loved them with all of his heart. They both smiled to him, reaching out for him. Gohan extended his hand out for them, but at the moment he lifted his hand, they both were sliding away from him. Further and further into the darkness. Gohan fought against the restraints that held him in the darkness and ran out for them.

"Mom! Dad! I'll save you!"

"Son... We love…"

They were gone. His parents out of his sight. The child could only stare forward. Tears erupted from his eyes. He didn't know what was happening. All he wanted was to be home with his parents.

He collapsed onto the ground, the darkness covering him even more like a blanket. Gohan didn't know what to do.

"Mommy... Daddy... help me."

"Gohan." That voice.

"Gohan!" The darkness that had consumed Gohan's world began to shatter, with light shining in.

"Dad?" Gohan forced himself to his feet, looking around for his father. The shouting was getting louder and clearer.

"Dad!"

"GOHAAAAN!"

* * *

"Every single one of you will be sucked into the Dead Zone and stay there for the rest of your pathetic lives! Everything you knew will be sucked in! You all will suffer like my father! Mwah Ha Ha Ha!"

The force of the Dead Zone increased once more, straining the warriors to stand their grounds. The pillars keeping Kami and Goku were firm, but Piccolo's began to crumble in his grasp. He dashed for a near object to protect himself with and resisted the pulling force once more. The laughter of the demon Garlic Jr could have been heard over the harsh winds blowing past them.

"Say Goodbye!"

*BaBlamBlam*

Everyone's attention was now on an explosion that some distance from all of them. The rubble quickly flew into the demonic hole within a matter a seconds. No one could see what the cause was. They could only hear the sound of the wind. That and a low growl. In the center of the rubble stood Gohan.

"Gohan!"

Gohan was alright, but something was off. He was standing completely still, the wind not affect him at all. Anything that did touch him simply bounced off an invisible aura surrounding Gohan. Everyone was surprised at the entrance of the young child. Garlic got a good look at him and recognized him as his most recent 'disciple'. He didn't want to lose the kid, but if he had to go then so be it.

"What are you doing, you stupid kid?"

Gohan's fists were clinched even harder. His once, almost non-existent, aura was quickly forming itself around him. A blue aura burst around him, the shock waves even forcing Garlic to take him serious.

"I felt his power before. He is as strong as I thought he was! I can't allow you to live!" Garlic decided that everyone, even the entire Earth, was going into the Dead Zone one way or another. He sent a shock wave of his own towards the youngster in the hopes of knocking him in. The kiai hit Gohan, but he resisted it. His once sky blue eyes were now getting lighter and lighter, almost to the point of it being completely white.

"This is my full power!" Another shout from the angered immortal brought more force from the Dead Zone's pull. Kami was barely able to hold on to his pillar. More destruction was blowing past everyone and into the spiral of death behind Garlic.

The increase in pressure didn't seem to affect Gohan. No, if anything, it helped him prepare for what was in store. The motions already playing in his head. The child widened his stance. His hands making its way to in front of him, directed at his target.

"Kaaa"

The aura blazing around him intensified with power. The ground underneath his feet weren't touched. Goku could see what his son was doing and was shouting for him.

"You can do it son! You can do it!"

"Yes, Gohan." Kami was trying to encourage the child as well. He seemed to be their last hope. "You can do this! Huh?" If Kami hadn't been so focused on Gohan he wouldn't have noticed something, or someone slowly making their way towards the child.

"Gohan! Look out!"

This green creature was going against the force that the Dead Zone was using. Making his way to the stationary kid was Ginger. Goku heard the yelled warning from Kami and also saw the single armed demon marching towards his son. Ginger's left side was a blackened mess. He seemed to have cauterized his bleeding side before blacking out after having his arm ripped off. In his mouth and only hand were his swords. He was planning on killing Gohan!

"GOHAN! Look out!"

"Meee"

Gohan only saw Garlic Jr. The man that got his mother hurt. The man that sent him her to this creepy place. He drew his hands to his side. An orb of ki starting to form in the cups of his hands.

The green demon, with a few more, slow steps, was now face to face with the powering up child. If he wasn't carrying his blade in his mouth he would be smiling like a maniac. With sword in hand he plunged it into the ground in front of Gohan, who was still in a trance, targeting Garlic Jr. Ginger wrapped one of his legs around the stable, grounded blade, just so he didn't go flying into the Dead Zone. His hand, shaking from a combination from excitement and pure adrenaline, reached for the blade in his mouth. He drew the blade back, aiming for the child's neck, with no one to save him.

"Haaa"

"Goodbye, kid. See you in Hell!"

"Hyaah!"

Ginger looked to his side, a blast going through his blade in the ground, upsetting his balance. He could only look up and see the falling form of the child's father. Goku managed to get himself to another pillar in time. His blade broke; his only support keeping him still was gone. The pull from the Dead Zone was too much for him. His body rushed past the others, bumping into his master's body, only for Garlic's aura to cast him to the side and into the Dead Zone. He could only cry out for his master as he was damned for an eternity in that black void.

"No." That was the last straw. His last man, his last student now doomed to the cursed Dead Zone. His hands began glowing a dark red, drawing energy from his inner being.

"Meee" The energy gathered in his hands was increasing in size by the seconds. It was roaring louder than the winds rushing by everyone.

"Nooooo." Black and red orbs dancing around in the palms of his hands. They were colliding into a massive ball of ki in front of him. The orb ready to destroy everything in its path. He drew back his fists, with the energy in his palms. With an earth shaking stomp he drove himself forward and launched the ball of death at Gohan.

"You will die!"

Gohan stepped forward, driving his hands before him. His aura dissipating into the attack itself increased its size and power even more. His shout shook the heavens.

"HAAAA!"

The ki burst out of him like fire from a flamethrower. The blast expanding many times its size, dwarfing the behemoth. Garlic's attack, like darkness to the light, was extinguished before it even touched it. The beam roaring down like a mad train, towards its frozen target.

"NOOO!"

The Kamehameha slowly consumed him. Tearing him apart flake of skin by flake of skin, slowly making its way through him. His body slowly being pushed back into his own creation. He, a god in his own mind, had lost to a mere child.

"_No... I cannot die. I am Garlic Junior, son of the great Makyan King Garlic Senior. I am Immortal. I am a God. I cannot die._"

The blast began entering the Dead Zone itself. With its master not in the current realm of existence, the gate to the Dead Zone closed up slowly. The gravitational pull it had was subsiding quickly. Those who were fighting just to hold on now could breathe easy. Gohan, using up more power than he could have handled, passed out and fell to the ground, but the arms of his father caught him.

"Gohan... I hope you can hear me. I'm... so proud of you. You are so strong... and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and Bulma. I'm just so glad you are okay now."

"Garlic is now sealed away in the Dead Zone. How ironic, that he'd be the one who would seal his own fate. He will live with the knowledge that he created his own hell forever."

"I thank you for the help Kami. And you too Piccolo. Piccolo?" Now that Goku mentioned it Piccolo had seemed to vanish. "Oh no... What if Piccolo got sucked up in that Dead Zone thingy?!"

"Relax Goku." Kami looked over his shoulder and could see his other half watching them from a distance. "He is alright; well, as alright as he will ever be."

"I guess so. I hope you get to the Lookout safe. See ya." And with his child in his arms he proclaimed the name of his magical cloud into the sky. "Flying Nimbus!" And like clockwork the orange cloud zipped its way to Goku. He hoped onto it and pointed towards where he lived.

"Goku, someday, we will settle the score between us. That and..." He couldn't stop thinking about how strong Goku's kid was. That kind of power could be a problem. "I will destroy you. You and your son."

* * *

Over the Red Sea Gohan began to wake up. His father helped him sit up.

"How's it going Gohan?"

"Daddy!" Gohan hugged his father, crying into his father's chest. "I'm so glad you are okay! I... I thought you were hurt."

"I'm alright Gohan. I'm just glad you are now safe."

"*Sniff* Of course I'm safe now, my dad is the strongest in the entire world!"

"Gohan... do you remember what happened before Garlic was defeated?"

"No dad... What happened?"

Goku didn't know why, but his son hadn't remembered being the one who saved the day. He wondered if it would be better to tell him the truth, or tell him when he was older.

"_What will I tell Bulma? Would she even believe me?_"

Goku cracked a smile and rubbed his son's head. "I'll tell you later son."

Gohan pouted and crossed his arms in mock anger. This brought out laughter from the two tired fighters.

"_I think he should at least know about what he did._"

* * *

Capsule Corp.

"Oh wow! So Gohan was able to defeat that psycho alien?"

"I think he was a demon, but yeah, Gohan was able to make his first Kamehameha. I couldn't be more proud of him."

"That's great! But you said that he couldn't remember what he had done?"

"It might be because of him drawing out all of his power or something like that."

"That's probably it. Oh, and Krillin dropped by while you two were gone."

"Krillin was here? What happened?"

"He came by to tell us that the reunion was a month from today at Master Roshi's. When he saw the damage of the place he wanted to know where you were at. I told him that you had things under control, but he insisted on at least knowing where you were. I pointed him off towards where you went and he left in his car. Did you see him?"

"No I haven't... I didn't see him there at all. I hope he's alright."

"We'll be seeing him at the reunion anyways. Is Gohan still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going to tell him about what he had done?"

"I... I think it would be best to wait until he's older, Bulma. If he does decide to take up fighting then he should know."

"Oh, so you'll be using that to make him want to be a fighter even more?"

"What?! No! I would never do that! It's his choice whether he wants to be whatever he wants to be. Even if he doesn't want to fight, he deserves to know about what he did."

"So it's agreed."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for saving our son."

"I'm just glad you two are safe now. That's all that matters to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bulma."

With that they started to share a passionate kiss when they heard Gohan enter the room with a "Eww" which halted their kiss to laugh at their son's reaction.

* * *

Ruined.

It was all ruined.

Everything that stood as a testament to everything they had done was ruined. Worry filled his mind about his comrades. The ones that had stood at his side for so long… did they survive?

Everything around him was in ruins. Everything except for what was supporting him at the moment. He looked upon the throne and lost hope. He was the last of his group. He bowed his head in shame and defeat.

"Master..."

* * *

(1) Eel Rice... it was either that or CHEESE!

(A/N TGX) And that ends our 'Garlic Jr' saga for Changes. I hope you all enjoyed it. A special thanks to SuperVegetarott for Beta'ing the chapter for us. Our usual Beta person was on vacation when we needed him. WHY KAGETOOOOO!... Anyways thanks again for reading the story up to this point. No Q/A at this point, but hopefully we'll have one in the next chapter or so. See you guys in the next chapter of Changes! *Outro*

Gohandominates here,

Seeing as how TGX forgot to add line break I figured I'd add this in. Any who we managed over 9000 words this chapter, so give TGX some ego stroking on managing it in a weeks' time. And for those of you who read any of my fics, be on the lookout cause something is coming soon. ;)


End file.
